Pretty man
by Sa-co
Summary: Itachi is a rich and powerful business typhoon whos always had everything on a gold platter. Naruto is a whore born on the wrong side of the tracks. These two people from opposite worlds collide. Sparks are sure to fly. Ita/Naru, other pairings, Yaoi,
1. Prologue

Well this is my new story because I have just watched pretty woman and it gave me inspiration for this one. It's a little bit like it but I tried my best to make it different so it will be. So don't expect it to be the same and definitely don't flame me cause of it and if you have read one that is similar I don't know of it so I won't except any crap about it. But yeah well the main reason I'm writing this is cause I'm a little bored about my other one but I am still writing it so anyone who is reading it don't be alarmed well yeah that's one reason and the other is I think Itachi and Naruto in this setting is incredibly hot . Well that's for reasoning on with the story.

Warning this : this contains child abuse, rape, YAOI, so if you DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ

Disclaimer ; I do not own Naruto or Pretty woman(just in case)

Prologue

How could he have done this to me? I'm his son, sure adopted son but still it's all the same

The man above me grunts uncontrollably. Repulsive, flabby body covered in sweat continues to thrust harshly into me.

I feel as if I'm breaking inside. I'm doing all I can to force back the tears threatening to spill because I know he will punish me if I cry no matter how much it hurts.

The repulsive man is now whispering in my ear how he's cuming and what a good whore I am. I just want to throw up in his overly bulging face.

How could this be happening I always did what he said. I never complained even when he hurt me so why would he do this to me now? Why would he sell me like a common whore?

The man finally comes squirting a large amount of his cum through my sore hole some leaking out the bottom. He gets up grunting, he throws me cash at me, it looks about 1000 dollars and walked out. I hadn't moved from my spot on the now soiled sheets, my lean legs in the same condition. I didn't move, I couldn't. It hurts, it hurts everywhere but mainly in my chest . My blonde hair is covering my face hiding the shame, my ocean blue eyes glazed over. Why, why, WHY, Why is my life like this, why do I deserve this kind of life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is it for the first chapter . hope it wasn't confusing but if you did get a little but confused the guy he's thinking about( you will find out who it is soon enough) is different from the guy screwing him


	2. Chapter 1

Well here is my first/second chapter. Yay I feel like I'm on a role here about because I couldn't think of a guy from Naruto that I wanted to use for the guy Itachi is making a deal with because they are never going to show up again and I didn't want to take someone out of the plot. So yeah just so know guys know, it is just some random and the name is Mr Villette because I really like that last name no other reason.

Another thing for this chapter the -------- means its skipping from Itachi to Naruto and what they are doing so I hope that explains things to you guys and isn't difficult to read also what is happening up till the last ------ is all happening at the same time

Warning: Yaoi don't like don't read

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Chapter one

"Well Mr Uchiha, what is it exactly that you want from me and my company"

-----

"Ahhhh…… Nghhhhhhhh….. faster…. Harder"

-----

"Mr Villette, my partner and I would like to buy your company from you and then sell it off"

-----

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh… right there…. ri..gh..t…th..ere…."

-----

"Out of the question. All you will do is ruin it and everyone who works here"

-----

"nghhhhh….. you're… so…fucking…tight…. Naruto …."

----

"Come now Mr Villette what we plan for your company, I assure you is completely above board and won't ruin its reputation or the workers here "

----

"Come on Naruto open your legs just a little more, like the good whore that you are "

----

"Why should I believe that Mr Uchiha your famous for screwing around and destroying companies people have spent their whole life to create "

----

"Nghhhhhhhh …. Sooooo… gooood…. You never change n..a..ru..to… you're …………….. always……the …same…always…so…..gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood"

-----

"You have my word on it I would harm this company when we have finished from here and you should also know I am a man of my word"

----

"Nghhhhhhhh…Ahhhhhhhhh"

----

"Yes I do know …… fine then how much were you thinking on"

-----

"Moan for me Naruto … I want to hear your sexy voice "

-----

"12 million"

-----

"Nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

-----

"I want 20 million "

-----

"moan again …. Moan…again…Naruto"

----

"14 million"

-----

" I feel it ..I'm… gonna ….cum"

----

"18 million"

-----

"It's …..close"

-----

"15 million"

-----

"Ahhhhhh ……. Naruto "

-----

"17 million"

-----

"Al..mo..st.."

----

"16 million"

------

"Ahhhhhh

----

"Deal"

------

"NARUTO………………."

-----

"Pleasure to do business with you Mr Villette now if you just sign on the contract here and we can start on making you 16 million dollars richer"

-----

"Your good just like usual Naruto, here's the 3 thousand and I'll be on my way " and with that the hefty brunette around his early 30's got up pulled on his cheap dark suit and was out of the also creamy cheap motel . Naruto however still hadn't moved as he always did he hated moving right after sex but he knew he couldn't dilly dally he had promised to meet Gaara for lunch and they didn't get to see a lot of each other since they were always busy with 'work'. He slowly rose and limped over to the slightly moldy bathroom. Didn't the maids ever clean it he thought before turning the taps and stepping under the warm water.

n

Now fully dressed he grabbed the cash on the bed stuffed it into his pockets and strolled out of the crappy motel leaving the stained sheets with the intent on finding Gaara.

----

"What do you think Itachi?" Kisame his partner spoke once they were alone, straightening out his expensive grey suit over his broad shoulders his body giving off a blue tinge from the remaining light, the other suits had already left after the long awaited contract had been signed "Do you really think his company is worth 16 million?"

"No, the old bastard wouldn't have it any other way, but I know how we can and will regain whatever loss this company might bring" Itachi replied in his usual monotone, tossing a few strands of his midnight black hair out of his face, his black suit still sitting perfectly in place on his small, sturdy body. Bugging Kisame as usual 'why did he always look so bloody perfect ' he thought slightly annoyed he can't ever keep his suit the same way.

"Then why did you want it, seriously even after all these years we have been partners and I still can't figure you out" Kisame sighed frustration linked in every word.

"You don't need to figure me out. All you need to do is stay by me and not give me a reason to kill you "

"What, like me betraying you cause you know tha…" Kisame spoke but was cut off by Itachi "No Kisame that's different cause if you betray and screw around with me I'll kill your entire family nice and slowly in front of you then kill you " he said in his calm voice and blank but Kisame could tell he wasn't lying "geez, I forgot how much of a bastard you are" "hn" was all he got in return .

"Anyway I still think with the contract finally signed and everything we should celebrate" Kisame stated a wide mischievous grin spread on his face at the thought of what they could get up to

"No" Itachi stated right back

"Oh come on Itachi we deserve it and just between you and me you really need to loosen up and live a little"

A loud bang came from inside the room just before Itachi exited with Kisame trailing behind him at a safe distance with a large distinctive bump on his head and a grimace on his face.

"Come on then, what did you have in mind "Itachi called back

The grin quickly came back to Kisame's face as they headed down to their car. A long night awaited them .

-----

"GAARA" Naruto pretty much screamed as he saw his red head friend come into his line of vision his red and black goth clothes sticking to his petite body like a second skin, a wide grin formed on Naruto's face.

"Naruto " Gaara in return. It had been two whole months since they had seen each other and it showed they were both as eager to finally see one another though Gaara was much more professional at hiding his feelings behind the mask he had created. Naruto could hardly contain himself everyone in a mile radius could tell he was jumping over the moon.

"God it's been a while how have you been?" Naruto asked when he caught up to him. " The usual, the same old bastards that will pay a thou to fuck someone young" Gaara replied. "yeah I just came from one, the dick couldn't shut the fuck up seriously who wants to hear it when your fucking " Naruto complained he always hated the talkative ones.

"All part of the job" Gaara spoke "Well come on then" he continued "Didn't you say you were treating me for lunch and it better not be ramen again" as he started down the busy street

"But ramen is the best" Naruto whine, catching up with Gaara's pace "it should be a sin that you don't like it"

"Not everyone has the same obsession as you do for the stuff, it's horrible anyway. Really don't know how you can like it in the first place".

Naruto looked like he had been slapped n the face " How could you say that about 'my god' " Naruto passionately cried , striking a dramatic stance. "Even after all this time you are still a child" Gaara smirked. "We're the same bloody age" a frustrated Naruto yelled.

"Come on stop pouting and lets go get lunch" Gaara replied, a small smile threatening to plant itself on his face. A huge difference from the usual I'll kill to glare, that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. Grinning widely he grabbed a firm hold of Gaara's arm and pulled him along the street frantically searching for a place to have lunch in. After walking down a couple of blocks they finally found a suitable Japanese restaurant, it was not too out there a perfect place if you wanted to remain low key which was exactly how they wanted to be. They were the people who lived the night but during the day they didn't exist. That way the two never crossed over.

After both ordered their sushi they settled into a comfortable conversation, reminiscing the last few months.

----

"Come on Itachi at least try to enjoy yourself " Kisame cried overly frustrated with the difficult Uchiha who had done nothing but sit in silence, if he didn't know better he'd say he was sulking. "I would be enjoying myself if it wasn't for that idiot over there " Itachi pointed out, directing Kisame's attention to the person he was speaking of. A blonde, blue eyed blue came into his line of vision who was obviously drunk because he was talking over pretty much everyone in the whole joint "Yeah I know what you mean couldn't he just shut up but god you must admit he looks absolutely fuckable "yeah" Itachi agreed "But what's with the guy he's with, he looks like he's about to murder the poor boy"

"Let's just go do something else instead" Kisame offered. Itachi couldn't help but agree the obnoxious blonde was stirring something wild and powerful in his groin something he hadn't felt in a while and it surprised the hell out of him.

"good cause I have something in mind " Kisame cooed having had noticed the look Itachi had given the beautiful blonde, he had never seen that look in Itachi through the years of their friendship but that didn't mean he didn't know what it meant. Thank god Itachi finally wants to fuck someone.

"Well come on then or are you going to sit there for the rest of the night " Itachi complained already up from his seat and was heading for the door.

"Yip I'll go pay the bill shall I since you obviously have no intentions to do so" Kisame said as he headed over to the glass counter.

After paying the bill Kisame gave one last look to the beautiful obnoxious blonde, his mind determined to find him later and strolled out to catch up to the impatient Itachi.

----

"Hay " squealed a surprisingly not drunk just hyper Naruto " Didn't that guy with the black hair who just left look yummy. I wouldn't mind fucking that any day "

"Hn " replied an edgy Gaara "Can't say he's really my type"

"What the fucks wrong with you didn't you notice his crotch he's obviously huge, there's no excess fat on him and his face ahhh, in other words he's down right yummy"

"Yeah I guess" Gaara agreed

"See even you can't disagree" mocked Naruto

"But did you get a look of his face"

"Well obviously Gaara"

"So then you should have noticed the emotions he was displaying"

"Ahh .. No I didn't "

" Hopeless … but since you're just a natural idiot I guess I'll let you off"

"So are you going to tell me" urged Naruto

"The whole time he was here either he showed no emotion what so ever or as if he was pissed off, which I noticed was mainly whenever he looked towards you ."

"WHAT" screamed Naruto "so your saying I have no chance with him" he whined suddenly feeling down "That's not fair, I don't have a chance now" he continued

"Naruto sorry to break it to you but you probably didn't ever have a chance, someone as gorgeous as him is probably already married to some diva he can screw"

"Don't even say that, no don't even think it. Someone that gorgeous couldn't possibly be straight"

"Is that common sense or want talking" Gaara asked

"Mainly want but still " Naruto answered."Anyway its getting dark we should get going. Orochimaru always seems to know when I'm not working " He continued. Gaara didn't miss the shudder when he mentioned that dirty snake but he decided not to press it instead he got up and went over to pay the bill.

Noticing what Gaara was doing Naruto got up himself and went outside to wait wanting to have some fresh air.

"Hay" Gaara called from behind him" Ready to go?"

"Yip" Naruto said and they were off. Walking down the pavement in a comfortable silence no words were needed they understood each other enough to know what they were thinking.

After 15 or so minutes of walking they came across a deserted park, which they decided to enter, settling down on a wooden bench to watch the final seconds of the golden setting sun

"Sooo" Naruto spoke finally breaking the silence "are you working tonight Gaara?" He asked looking solemnly down at the dirty ground

"No it's my night off, you?"

"Nah, he wouldn't let me" Naruto answered. They both knew that he meant Orochimaru "Anyway" He added" It doesn't really matter it's always someone to screw either some random or him, personally I'd rather have the random"

"Naruto.."

"Don't.. ok….just don't I don't need it"

"No Naruto you need to hear this if you want to or not" Gaara countered , grabbing hold of Naruto's limp shoulders bringing him up to eye level "You need to leave" He concluded

Naruto scoffed "And go where Gaara. There's nowhere I can go that I'll be safe from him. He's always there, He just always fucking there" Naruto screamed finally letting out his frustrations, tears silently falling from his beautiful tan face even Gaara could tell he was 1 in a billion with those looks. His eyes were just so large and over flowed with emotion that couldn't be hidden, a straight firm nose, high cheekbones, sexy full red lips and golden hair that couldn't be tamed. He really was one in a billion. Noticing the tears were now falling more freely Gaara took it upon himself to stop them. Shuffling across he grabbed Naruto's head and softly pulled him into his shoulder. "It's going to be ok Naruto, Nothing lasts forever" He said trying to comfort him to the best of his abilities. "If you need the night off you can stay at mine and I'll do your shift" Gaara offered. Naruto didn't answer

"No you better not " Naruto finally replied " it will only get you into trouble ". He wiped his eyes dry with his hand trying to rid himself of his now red stained eyes.

"Anyway I better get going " Naruto spoke his normal goofy self back in place. He jumped to his feet dragging Gaara with him and pulled him into a fierce hug which Gaara returned wholeheartedly. They broke apart, said their goodbyes and promise's to see each other again soon when they have the time. They went their separate ways Gaara to the slums and Naruto to uptown but made sure he stayed away from the main streets. Along his way to the main street to sell so to speak the crowd of other prostitutes grew, low class bums that couldn't find any other way to survive another day then sell themselves to whoever wanted them and Naruto was one of them always had been and as far as he could see always would be he thought as he turned down an alley way deciding on using a short cut.

----

'Where the fuck could that little shit have gone' Thought Kisame he had just spent the last few hours looking all over this good forsaken city with a severally pissed off Uchiha in tow and he couldn't find him anywhere. To say he was fucked off was an understatement, he was close to murder the next person he saw. You'd think a beautiful, drunk, loud mouth idiot wouldn't be that hard to find.

"Come on Kisame, whatever you are looking for you are not going to find, let's just call it quits" Itachi said obviously bored and wanted to go back to the hotel they were staying at for the period of their trip here. But Kisame wasn't going to stop he had finally found someone that aroused Itachi and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by anything to release Itachi's sexual tension.

Another 30 minutes passed without a sight of the blonde haired beauty and Itachi's constant complaining. Kisame was now finally thinking of giving in when suddenly he thought he caught a glimpse of blonde hair turning down into an alleyway and Kisame knew where it led to. If it was our friend either he got sex from prostitutes or he was one. Without wasting another minute he jumped out of the car leaving Itachi in a state of confusion and headed to the alley way determined to catch up with who he hoped was the answer to his prays and Itachi's.

As he entered the alley it was so dark at first he couldn't see anything but he soon adjusted and soon spotted a mop of blonde ahead.

"Hay" He called out, but he was ignored. "Hay I said, god you should really listen when someone is talking to you" . That got him this time the blonde did turn around but he obviously wasn't happy for scowl was firmly on his face.

"What do you want asshole" He snarled

Yip he can't be a whore cause don't they want customers and he wouldn't insult a possible buyer. Which just meant it was going to be more difficult for Kisame. But the guy in front of him didn't seem like the type to just be randomly asked to fuck. Where had his happy personality gone anyway and wasn't he supposed to be drunk. Not bothering himself with it any more he found who he was looking for and he didn't want to lose him again. He strolled himself forward past all the broken bottles and decomposed garbage to the now anxious boy he couldn't be older then 14, 15 maybe. He was now backing up away from him, oh no he didn't grabbing his chance Kisame decided just in case the boy was a hooker he better ask. Stepping a little forward again he asked " Are you a hooker?"

"What's it to you " He replied

"Well if you are I'm in need of your services "

"Ah ha, how much are we talking here?"

Yip definitely a hooker "Depends on how well you do "

"I need a definite number mister otherwise go find someone else"

"Fine, 4 thousand if you come then I'll double it if you do well " I answered

He thought it over for a second which I found strange cause usually any whore would jump at the chance that much money in one go, guess he's popular, god what if he's got a disease. Maybe I shouldn't have done this, maybe I'll just call it off, but I need Itachi to fuck someone and this is the only guy he's given any attention to, I'll just have to take a chance.

"So where are we doing this?" He asked bringing me back from my doubts

"Ahh it's not for me it's for a friend of mine and you can come with us to the hotel he's staying at"

"Hmm ok then, lead the way"

Briskly we walked out of the slimy alley and over to the black limo where I'm sure a murderous Itachi's going to be. Maybe I should warn the kid, hmmm nah he'll be fine.

"After you " I offer striking a pose like I'm a butler. He just gives me a look like I'm from outer space or something. None the less though he gets in first. I wonder if he has any idea what he could be getting himself into as I follow suit into the car.


	3. Chapter 2

Yay chapter two

This chapter I am dedicating to Imperial Mint my first friend over the internet and the first person to review this story so yeah this chapter is for you Imperial Mint.

Disclaimer: I do nt own naruto otherwise Itachi sure as hell wouldn't be dead

Chapter Two

To say the car ride to the hotel was uncomfortable would be an understatement. When Kisame had gotten back into the car saying he had finally found what he was looking for, Itachi gave him the glares of all glares which meant he had clicked onto why Kisame hadn't given up and was thinking of all the ways he could murder him in his sleep.

Naruto all the while was giving Itachi a very condescending look pretty much saying he didn't believe this guy would ever need a prostitute so there must be something wrong with him. 'Great 'he thought 'Why do I always get the incompetent ones'. But he couldn't deny the guy opposite him was fucking gorgeous. The black hair that looked and he bet felt like silk, those possessive eyes, and the body that screamed Greek god. It then clicked onto Naruto he had seen this guy before he was the very same one from the restaurant, the one he had been ogling. In that very moment Naruto decided even if this guy sucked in bed there was no way in hell he was going to pass up a chance to screw him, hell anyone was better than that snake, but this guy was more than anticipated. He would actually be the first person Naruto could imagine he would actually climax freely for once without forcing it like all the others.

He must have been looking at for some time because now he was getting these strange glances from the other two in the car. Itachi's was a smirk saying he knew he was a Greek god and fucking good to look at, while Kisame's said what's so fucking great about this Uchiha I'll never understand.

The silence was first broken by Itachi when he leaned over. Putting his mouth next to Naruto's ear and asking "See something you like?" The deep huskiness and tone completely left Naruto in a daze all he could do was nod on reply wishing the blue guy wasn't in the car so he could yell "Take me now" and be fucked by this handsome stranger on the floor of his car like there was no tomorrow. He could already feel his groin stirring at the mere thought, fuck he wanted this man.

"Fuck man, look at him. You sure he's right for you" the blue guy spoke bringing Naruto out of his daze "He looks like he wouldn't be able to handle you" he finished, half expecting the blonde to go into a full blush and try desperately to point out otherwise but was shocked when all he did was smirk and reply "ohhhh are you jealous that you won't be fucking all this" using his hands to imply what 'this' meant.

The tension was immediately picked up again mainly by Kisame who was now ferociously glaring at the blonde and Naruto was looking at him innocently but daring him to say something. Itachi though, was quite happy to watch it all play out because knowing Kisame it wouldn't take him long to think of something, which it didn't.

"Hmmp, why would I be jealous, if I really wanted to fuck you I would just do it. I don't think anyone would personally give a shit" Kisame smirked when he was the color fell from his face he knew he had scared the blonde with that comment. About time someone put him in his place. What he didn't count on was what happened next, before he could notice Naruto was out of his seat and was now holding up the front of Kisame's suit punching the living day lights out of him. "who" punch "the" punch "fuck" punch "do" punch "you" punch "think" punch "you" punch "are" punch "to" punch "say" punch "that" punch "about" punch "me" punch "you" punch "know" punch "nothing" punch "of" punch "what" punch "I've" punch "been" punch "through" punch. Finally calming down Naruto let go of the unconscious Kisame and sat back down in his seat.

When finally realizing what he had actually done terror completely took over his body 'oh god nooooooo, fuck, shit, fuck, damn it, fuck, stupid gods bloody hell hate him' he thought, his mind in complete turmoil. Then remembering the black haired Greek god Naruto nervously looked at up him hoping to hell he wouldn't hurt him or worse but was shocked to see the amused look on his face.

"Well I'm not too sure if he deserved all that but that's definitely one mean right hook you have" he said making Naruto blush.

Neither of them spoke for a while, Kisame because he was still out, Itachi was looking out the window bored and Naruto was desperately trying to disappear .

Another long amount of time passed and Naruto was getting restless 'why was the car ride taking so bloody long' he thought. Itachi was thinking the same thing but for a completely different reason, he couldn't believe his luck that this was who Kisame had been looking for, he would have to remember to thank him later. The guy, if he could call him that, looked like he hadn't even finished school yet so why the hell would he need to be a prostitute because unlike Kisame he could tell this beauty in front of him was used to this sort of thing. That was another thing the boy was incredibly cute. One of the most beautiful beings he had ever lay eyes on. His eyes were so large and over flowed with emotion, the small nose and those lips that begged to be kissed. He could immediately feel himself stir alive at the very thought of that delectable mouth sucking him off. He had to even admit that even if the clothes were trashy and cheap they completely suited him and showed off his body to its fullest. He then realized he didn't even know his name, well, better change that.

"So, I've just realized we haven't even introduced each other yet. I'm Uchiha Itachi and you are?"

"Oh I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he replied with a heartwarming grin.

"Hn, Naruto, huh, well this guy here is Kisame, you shouldn't have to worry about him though, he'll be pissed but" he paused, long enough for Naruto to notice he was now softly rubbing his thighs "if your '_good' _ then I might be able to protect you from him" he cooed, his hand lingering dangerously near his semi hard member. Naruto's mind had long deserted him trying to hold back groans. But then he suddenly stopped leaving Naruto disappointed and yearning for more. He desperately held back the urge to force Itachi's hand back to where it was and make him continue.

"We're here"

"Ha, what?" Naruto answered confused

"I said we're here" Itachi replied slightly annoyed at his idiocy. "Come on then. Oh and driver do something about Kisame" His incomplete monotone

"Yes sir"

"Good. I'll call if I need you" He finished as he gracefully stepped out of the car, Naruto quickly following him from behind, and ended up standing in front of one of the most beautiful hotels Naruto had ever seen with its creamy walls, huge windows, the up kept gardens, the butlers at the door in their snappy uniforms everything screamed you must be filthy rich to even think you might belong here. 'Fuck this guy must be loaded, now there has to be a catch' Naruto thought.

He just stood there in a daze taking him a while to realize Itachi was calling him but not wanting to lose him he quickly caught up.

As he entered the luxurious building he couldn't help but look around in admiration the marble floor and staircase, the crystal fountain, the velvet carpets, the luscious furniture, all the flowing colors that mixed in perfect harmony everything, everything was outstanding and it made him feel completely out of place with all these upper class males and females in their expensive suits and dresses, and here he was in tight faded jeans and a bright orange jacket, clothes he had been wearing for a couple of days now.

"Wwow, Itachi are you seriously that rich" Naruto stammered not believing his good luck, shit he definitely was going to get at least 5 thou for this. No way was he going to settle for less.

Itachi just smirked, he was used to people being shocked about his immense wealth. He continued down the lobby the overly impressed Naruto following but he couldn't help but notice all the stares Naruto was getting but remained oblivious to. Itachi though wasn't, he could immediately tell they were all judging him and from the looks of disgust their opinions weren't high if not below average but Itachi couldn't give a shit 'let them think what they want' and carried on his way thinking of the long and pleasurable night ahead.

They didn't utter a single word between them as they waited for the elevator or while in it either, though this was mainly caused by Naruto too fascinated with every little thing that caught his eye and Itachi was having too much fun looking at him to want to do anything about it.

Finally the slow lift got them to their destination the pent house. It slowly dawned on Naruto they were near Itachi's room and he was soon going to sleep with him. He found himself surprised, he was anxious, he had never been before, he had always thought himself to be a great lover well that's what everyone told him but now, now he was beginning to contradict himself what if he wasn't as good as he thought he was, what if this guy thought he was bad, why did he even care.

Itachi must have realized what was going through the young blonde's mind because he then took it upon himself to relieve him of his worries by gathering Naruto up in a tight embrace surprising the blonde for a second before joining their lips together in a soft demanding kiss.

Naruto immediately felt his body turn to butter. Itachi's lips felt so incredibly soft and warm against his own. Itachi began nibbling and trailing his tongue on Naruto's bottom lip silently asking for permission which Naruto gave allowing Itachi's tongue to enter his mouth. Naruto felt it leisurely exploring his warm crevice finding all there was to know about Naruto's mouth and decided to bring his own tongue into the mixture as they battled for dominance over the now heated kiss. Neither wanting to give in and render control. Itachi placed his hand on the back of Naruto's head making sure Naruto couldn't back off as they continued to ravish each other's mouths. Eventually the need for air overcame both of them gasping as their mouths separated a thin trail of saliva attached to each of them.

"Fuck" Naruto panted " that was.." but he couldn't finish as he was pulled back in for another scorching kiss. Hastily they somehow got themselves into the penthouse shutting the door behind them without either one of them breaking the kiss. Itachi roughly grabbed Naruto's wrists and placed them behind his back forcing Naruto to lean into Itachi's well sculpted chest making the kiss become a lot more hard and passionate. They both urgently threw their shoes off as Itachi swiftly removed Naruto's jacket and top allowing him to freely gaze upon Naruto's effeminate upper body. "Beautiful" he muttered as he pushed Naruto onto the large bed. Instantly he latched his mouth onto one of Naruto's nipples sucking at it ferociously. Feeling the nub harden and hearing more than a few moans escaping Naruto's lips he then turned his attention to the other one getting a similar response before attaching himself once again to Naruto in a vigorous kiss, moans coming from both of them.

Not wanting to be the only one with the loss of clothes Naruto grabbed hold of the front of Itachis jacket pushing it over his shoulders and off him completely, his tie didn't last long either and soon Naruto's attention was drawn do getting rid Itachi's shirt. Lowering his hands to the bottom of his blood red silky shirt he hurriedly pulled it over his head forcing them to break apart but only for a moment before rejoining again. Never had Naruto ever felt more alive, it just felt so good for a change, instead of some old guy huffing and puffing Itachi could keep up, in fact was more like leading it actually and knew damn well what he was doing.

Trailing his hands over Itachi's now exposed chest he gradually brought his mouth up to one of his nipples lightly licking around them. Hearing Itachi's breathing become jagged as he teased him.

"Fuck…. Naru….Naruto" he moaned " S stop tea..sing..me" causing Naruto to smirk finally taking the nipple to his mouth and feeling it become hard from his attention but then let himself fall back against the bed when feeling Itachi beginning to grind his hips hard down upon Naruto's causing their clothed erections to rub together the friction only hardening them more.

Capturing Itachi's lips, Naruto began the task of removing the final restraints of clothing. Little by little he tugged down Itachi's pants and until finally his black silken boxers slowly releasing Itachi's erection. Itachi hissed as he felt the cold air wrap itself around his swollen member. 'Fuck it's huge' Naruto thought 'is that really going to fit'.

Grinding himself a few more times into Naruto earning himself more moans from the other man, Itachi too quickly went to work pulling down Naruto's own jeans and boxes until he too was finally free, his own erection proudly poking into Itachi. They allowed themselves a few moments to suck the beauty that was each other's bodies before they completely lost themselves in each other

Pushing Itachi over onto his back Naruto began planting kisses all over his body listening to the noises Itachi was letting out. Lowering and lowering him until he was staring at Itachi's dick. Lightly blowing on it he began softly kneading Itachi's ball sacks listening to Itachi's groans of approval. Gently Naruto brought his tongue down onto Itachi's shaft causing him to moan again and trailed up and down, around and around it.

"Fuck Naruto " He heard Itachi growl and suddenly engulfed the whole of him into his mouth.

Itachi let out a loud moan as Naruto began ferociously sucking him off. Fuck it felt so good. The moans became pouring out of him from every slight suck. He tried desperately for more lifting his hips up but they were pushed back down by Naruto before he started deep throating him. The feeling was increasing and Itachi could feel that he was going to cum soon.

"Ahhh, fuck Naruto,…. I'm…I'm gonna" but he was cut off when suddenly Naruto gave one last suck and Itachi completely emptied himself inside Naruto's mouth which he drank hungrily, relishing in the taste.

Naruto pulled himself up so once again he was level with Itachi and kissed him allowing Itachi to taste himself on his tongue.

Itachi, wanting to resume being dominant, rolled back over straddling Naruto's hips crushing their dicks together, feeling his coming back to life. He placed his fingers at Naruto's mouth and commanded him to suck. Naruto hurriedly coated Itachi's fingers until he seemed satisfied with the amount of saliva on them and released them. Bringing his hands down Itachi placed one digit at the opening of Naruto's quivering hole circling it a few times before entering it. Naruto let out a harsh gasp at the intrusion as it explored him trying to relax enough as the second one followed in as well and started to scissor stretching him out. Again Naruto gasped he could feel it this time the unpleasant feeling he got every time someone entered him.

Itachi watched him from above waiting for Naruto to adjust. Receiving a nod he then entered a third digit and began a smooth rhythm of in and out. He looked to Naruto's eyes shocked to see the tears silently spilling out the corners. "It hurts Itachi, it hurts" Naruto whispered pain laced in the words.

"Shhh its going to be fine, relax Naruto relax" Itachi cooed back knowing that even if Naruto didn't relax he was still going to fuck him. Luckily he did and Itachi continued his thrusting his fingers in and out.

But by now his patience was gone and not wanting to wait any longer he pulled his fingers out, pushed Naruto's legs apart settling himself in between them and placed his member at his entrance.

"Ready? " he breathed looking at Naruto who nodded, that was all he needed before completely thrusting himself into Naruto.

Naruto screamed when he felt Itachi finally enter him. 'That' was definitely bigger than his fingers .

"Fuck" Itachi muttered "you're so god damn tight" he could hardly believe it Naruto's wall completely engulfed him it felt so fucking good. He waited for Naruto to adjust to his size and when he received the ok, he pulled himself out and slammed his member in again at full force this time getting a full blasted moan from Naruto telling him he had hit his prostate.

Pleasure mixed with pain as Naruto continuously felt Itachi repetitively slam back into him. His groans becoming louder and louder with each thrust as Itachi hit his bundle of nerves. He felt Itachi grab hold of his forgotten member and pumped it in time with each thrust. The waves of pleasure over riding him again and again, he knew he was close.

"It..Itachi …. Ahhh … ahhh" he moaned over and over before screaming out his name in pure ecstasy as he came over both their stomachs. Feeling Naruto's walls enclose tightly around him brought Itachi over the edge as he too came inside of Naruto collapsing on top of him, semen spilling out of the hole. Slowly he exited from Naruto and turned to his side, pulling Naruto into an embrace as they both drifted off to sleep, smiling in satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three yay I actually wrote this claps for me cause I'm usually too lazy to write well I am dedicating this chapter to eye-of-demon-kitsune34 because she was the second person to review this story and I promised I would dedicate a chapter to her so here it is.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

CHAPTER THREE

The poignant aroma of grapefruit was what woke Naruto up the next morning. He slowly rose noticing the other side of the bed was empty which meant Itachi had to already be up. "I'll get up soon" he mumbled to himself while getting back into a comfortable position letting out a contented sigh.

" So you are awake" Itachi spoke over from the table finishing up his breakfast and getting ready to leave.

"Damn and here I thought I would be able to sleep in for once" Naruto answered still giving no sign of moving.

"Maybe next time" Itachi said giving off no emotion to whether if they were going to fuck again or if he was just being polite. Naruto seriously hoped it was the first one cause shit he was right in thinking this guy could fuck he even put Gaara to shame and that was bloody difficult to do.

Naruto finally decided that it would be a good idea to get up, he knew he would have to get back and hopefully Orochimaru wouldn't decide to rape him then and there. He pushed back the blankets and looked around for his clothes, Not bothering to cover up it's not like Itachi hadn't seen his dick already so why bother. But god he wished his ass didn't hurt so much, 'this was a first' Naruto thought it had never hurt this much before that he couldn't even walk without limping.

Naruto grimaced as he reached down finding his boxers on the other side of the room how the hell did they get over there he wondered. Unfortunately even Itachi noticed his discomfort Naruto hated showing weakness in front of people especially ones who he had fucked, even more if they were ones he wouldn't mind fucking again.

"Does it hurt that much" Itachi asked suddenly up behind Naruto. Naruto wheeled around specks of pain showed on his face for a second before he wiped them away and furiously shook his head "No it didn't, I'm fine really" he replied trying to laugh the matter away.

"Naruto….you're a terrible liar" Itachi spoke slightly smirking at Naruto 's shamefaced expression "So you weren't lying last night then when you said it hurt" He continued

"Yeah" Naruto whispered looking at the ground hating where this conversation was going.

"Naruto look at me" Itachi ordered. Doing as he was told he looked up surprised to see a slight worried look on Itachi's face "Are you new to this sort of game Naruto" He asked

Naruto shook his head "No" He uttered " It just always hurts" He continued barely loud enough for Itachi to hear "I guess my body doesn't adjust" He finished this time in a much louder voice.

"Anyway Itachi I better get going so if you could just pay me I'll get out of your hair" Naruto said a fake smile on his face as he ran away to put on the rest of his discarded clothes.

"Hn" Itachi muttered fishing out his wallet and handing the now dressed Naruto a fold of bills.

"Thanks Itachi, see ya" and with that Naruto strolled out of the penthouse and what he thought out of Itachi's life as well.

As Itachi listened to Naruto's footsteps grew dimmer and dimmer he couldn't help but think that he maybe should have done something, It had been obvious that Naruto hadn't been comfortable with conversation they had been having. But why should he care, he was Itachi Uchiha, he owned one of the most important companies in all of world why should he care about little nobodies especially whores they were only useful for relieving sexual stress nothing more.

He looked down at his Rolex watch, shit he was late for his meeting with Kisame and he was sure Kisame wouldn't be up for any shit today even from him. Itachi wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even show up at all considering how badly Naruto hit him yesterday. The memory of it still made Itachi chuckle.

Quickly Itachi grabbed the keys to the room, called his chauffeur to pick him up from the front and he was off.

-------

Naruto couldn't believe himself. How could he have gotten so comfortable to tell Itachi all of that, He had even been close to telling him about his past and Orochimaru. Stupid, stupid, stupid. No one can know about his secrets. He hadn't even told Gaara the full of it and he knew if he did even he wouldn't stay with him. So why tell a stranger cause that was all Itachi was always will be.

At last he had reached familiar streets and was on his way to Gaara's he knew he would be home and he didn't feel like being sexually abused at the moment.

The streets looked like shit as usual. The dirty pavement was covered in beggars, hookers finishing up, Thieves looking around for naïve idiots to steal from and the odd to kill. The same old type of people Naruto saw and communicated with every day.

As he reached Gaara's shabby apartment he knew better to enter without making sure Gaara was alone he had done it once and never did it again.

He jumped up to the window sill and looked through the crack of the bordered windows because glass did shit all to protect you from robbers. Seeing no form of life he knew Gaara had no one over, so jumping down from his perch he went over to the door and knocked cause another thing you never did was no matter how close you were to someone you never just went inside their house without them knowing unless you had a death wish this was meant double for Gaara, everyone had heard about how

he had killed Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto and Orochimaru still couldn't get him back for it since everyone he had sent in had never come back to tell the tale.

Still receiving no reply from Gaara Naruto decided to put good sense behind and began to forcefully try to open the door himself while yelling out all the insults he could towards the red head.

Luckily for Naruto Gaara was in a good mood so when he finally got inside he only ended up with a large bump on the head courtesy of Gaara's fist.

"So last night, did you get screwed or raped" Gaara asked getting straight to the point

"Screwed" Naruto replied sipping the sake Gaara had gotten him "I still haven't actually counted how much he gave me, you?" he continued.

"Isn't it obvious, is there anyone you know dumb enough to try and rape me?" Gaara spoke while sipping his own sake and lighting up a cigarette.

"True" Naruto answered.

They both settled into a comfortable silence sitting on their musty pillows, passing the cigarette between them, sipping their drinks every now and then.

"So how much did the nobody pay" Gaara inquired while sucking in the last of the cancer stick before putting it out and adding it to the already over flowing pile of finished cigarettes.

"Let's find out" Naruto said before carefully taking the money out of his pocket and started to count the notes.

"Oh my fucking god" he cried "Itachi gave me 10 grand for one night, holy shit". He laughed, he couldn't help it, this was the first time he had seen so much money and in his possession too.

Gaara however couldn't share in his best friend's joy. He was worried this was the first time he had ever heard Naruto call one of his costumers by their names usually he didn't even bothered to see what they looked like let alone their names Naruto must like them or think they are sort of important which wasn't good because it would long hurt Naruto in the end and no good could ever come of it no matter how much money this Itachi paid.

"Hay, Gaara are you alright" Naruto asked confused Gaara wasn't as excited as him, usually Gaara was over the moon in his own way about them having money.

"Naruto, you know the guys name?" Gaara asked

"Yeah, so?" Naruto replied not really understanding where this was going

"Why do you know his name" Gaara urged

"Because he told me, where is this going" Naruto said getting all the more confused

"Naruto in your whole career, have you ever bothered to learn anyone else's names" Gaara continued

"No" he replied

"Not even your regulars" Gaara spoke

"No" he again replied

"Ok, now though you decide would be a good time to change that and learn this guy Itachi's name" Gaara stated

"Yeah " Naruto answered bow understanding where Gaara was headed with this so he decided not to give him time to think of something else to say and continued "And I don't think it's a problem that I know his name, or that he's rich, good looking, got a creepy ass partner for the company he runs. I don't care Gaara" he finished yelling by the end.

They sat in silence neither one wanting to end it and start fighting but both knew they had to finish this conversation otherwise it will continue to grow between them.

"Gaara" Naruto spoke finally getting the courage he needed to continue "I know your just looking out for me and think that this can only end badly for me, which I agree with entirely. But I don't care I want to see him again he is the only guy I know that puts a spark into me, he's the only one I can't remain calm around, so please Gaara, please don't interfere and I know your sure it will end wrong so if you must do something could you wait for me at the end and help me pick up the pieces when it's all over"

"Naruto I don't want to see someone hurt you more then you are already and that's only cause I can't get to that bastard but if this is really what you want then fine but I get to kill him at the end for hurting you" Gaara exclaimed

"Deal" Naruto finished. They shook each other's hands and once again settled down into their drinks, problems gone for now.

"So Gaara want to go spend some of Itachi's cash" Naruto asked knowing full well what his answer would be a smirking grin told Gaara he knew as well. Hearing the answer he predicted they both finished their drinks in one gulp grabbed their jackets and headed out the door both knowing they were going to spend a great whooping amount of cash.

------

Across town a certain black haired was just finishing up on his only meeting for the day.

"So congratulations, we have the company. We can now go home and begin the process all over again" Itachi pronounced a few of his team laughing at his choice of words but Itachi decided to ignore it he wasn't the laughing type. Kisame who had come in today even though of the royal black eye he was sporting was also trying to conceal his own snigger, which Itachi choose to ignore as well.

"Oh and congratulations on yourself Itachi as well, un" Spoke one of Itachi's closest friend's Deidara flicking his long blonde hair out of his eye sight. He usually had it up in a pony tail with a huge fringe on one side of his face but today he decided he would leave it out and Itachi could tell that he decision deeply. So deciding to put the annoyed blonde out of his misery he flicked him over a hair tie, getting a smile back in gratitude.

He looked around at the others, there was Pein and Konan they were the accountants and such, and He knew they were secretly dating because supposedly people who work together can't date though Itachi couldn't give a shit they were good at their jobs and that's all that mattered. Then there was Hidan and Kazuku who took care of the little people and the budget and lastly there was Sasori who Itachi did knew contributed to the company but also knew the main reason he was here was because he and Deidara were also dating but they didn't give a shit that he knew and constantly had kinky office sex much to the chagrin of everyone else. He did used to have others but they left for their own pursuits which Itachi was happy to allow.

Though it still bothered Itachi to this day how he ended up being friends with all these people they all had very different personalities but it somehow drew them all in together. Hidan with his swearing and brash attitude, Kazuku and his tightness with money, Deidara and god knows what cute things he likes, Sasori and his puppet fetish, Konan and her paper thing, Pein and his 'I am god' complex, Kisame and his swords and of course there was himself and his emotionless barricade.

As the day wore on, they apart from Itachi were getting considerably hammered since they had already been drinking since they got here and the place was getting more livelier by the minute. It was at this point Deidara had gotten up the courage to ask what they all had mainly been thinking on how Kisame had gotten that black eye, luckily Kisame surprisingly was a calm if not an ecstatic drunk began his story which in turn ended up with him telling everyone about Itachi and Naruto and then everyone else after cheering Itachi for finally having sex and then found that a perfect reason for them all to take a couple of shots each.

Itachi looked around the room only Deidara who had always been able to hold his alcohol and Kisame were actually conscious the others had all given up to the pressure of alcohol and fell asleep.

"So Itachi, was he really that good" asked Deidara still not completely this perfect creation existed

"Fuck yes, he was the best I've ever had, shit he really was unbelievably tight it felt so good" replied Itachi

"Hmm well no one is as good as Sasori" Cooed Deidara while trying to grab hold of Sasori to pull him into an embrace which didn't really work out since Sasori was asleep

"Nope I've been listening to Itachi brag all or the day I'll bet that Naruto is much better then Sasori" Kisame shouted still under the influence so not really noticing how loud his voice actually was.

"Oh come on then un" replied Deidara completely up for the challenge to protect his lovers honor

They both then looked at Itachi expectantly.

"Let me guess you want me to show you two where he would be" guessed Itachi knowing he had guessed right when they both nodded to him.

He smirked before answering "No"

"Oh come on Itachi, un" Deidara whined grabbing hold of one of Itachi's arms pulling on it in an annoying fashion.

"No" he replied again determined to remain steadfast

"Don't be a party pooper Itachi" Kisame added in

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"I'll let you play with my swords"

"No, why would I want to play with them in the first place"

"Blasphemy"

"I'll let you have my favorite sex toy its pink and"

"No fucking way"

"Oh come on Itachi we will "

"Help you with Sasuke, un"

"DEAL"

"Yay" shouted the victorious Deidara "come on then guys, un"

"Coming " mumbled a defeated Itachi while pulling out his cell to ring his driver so they wouldn't have to walk. Once he finished the phone call he went over and grabbed the sulking Kisame who hadn't forgiven Itachi for his sword comment. They left the building, leaving the others to sleep not really bothering about them and got into the limo. Surprisingly Itachi realized that even considering how excited Deidara and Kisame obviously were he could tell he was more so at the thought of seeing Naruto again.

-------

Naruto and Gaara settled themselves down on the grass with their other friends Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Lee. Every one of them had a bottle of some sort of spirit courtesy of Itachi's money, Naruto himself had vodka which was already half empty and he had long ago started to feel the effects of it, same had everyone else with their half full bottles.

"So there he was right gun in his hand pointed straight at me and what happens, his friend comes screaming into the room firing randomly not bothering to actually point the fucking idiot and then to prove he can do the 'job' on his own he shots his partner in the leg. I of course had already managed to escape through the back window. And that my friends is what happens when you drink on the job"

"Kiba what a load of bullshit" countered Choji taking another swing at his bottle of whiskey.

"It's not fucking bullshit, it really did happen"

"Troublesome" muttered the uninterested Shikamaru himself the only one who decided to take his time with his alcohol. He lay on the ground next to Naruto and looked up at the sky completely at peace which for him didn't come often.

Noticing this Naruto shuffled over just a bit and put Shikamaru's head on his lap and began stroking his hair. Only Gaara saw this action but chose to ignore it at the time being, everyone else was too busy getting even more wasted and telling an over exaggerated tale of their day.

At this point Lee decided it would be a great time to get up strip and run around the park yelling his usual nonsense about youth. Usually everyone would have immediately gotten up and force him back into his green jumpsuit that he seemed to be always wearing but with the alcohol in their systems they just couldn't be bothered and actually found it quite funny.

Little did they know they were being watched the entire time. Across from where they were drinking were three now seriously scarred individuals.

What the hell is that guy doing un"

"He's running around naked in the middle of a public park" answered Itachi not really believing it either. But he wasn't here so he could look at some drunk guys dick he was here his Naruto who he noticed was at this moment was stroking some guys hair on and leaning his head on that red headed guy's shoulder laughing apparently at the naked guy's antics.

A FEW DRUNKEN HOURS LATER

As the effects began to wear off of Naruto he started to take in more of Shikamaru's odd behavior. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on Shikamaru's lips. Not knowing the turmoil it was causing to a certain black haired billionaire.

Sitting up again he looked back down at Shikamaru with a questionable gaze urging him to tell what was wrong.

"It's just a thought I was having" he started "Are we ever going to get out of here, are we ever going to be able to escape" he paused for a moment before directing his gaze up to Naruto and asked "Naruto don't you want to get out and leave this life behind?"

"Of course I want out, who in their right minds would want to have this sort of life, where you don't even know where you'll be able to sleep for the night, or where your next meal comes from, the insecurities I hate them all" Naruto exclaimed bitterness linked in every word.

"Me too" whispered Shikamaru

They sat in silence for a moment before Shikamaru stood up bringing Naruto up with him.

"Let's go for a walk everyone is too drunk so they won't notice" he uttered.

"Shika I don't feel like fucking right now" Naruto spoke

"I never said we were going to I just need a walk"

"Oh, ok then let's go"

Naruto quickly signaled to Gaara that he and Shikamaru were going for a walk so he wouldn't worry and off they went slowly strolling towards the path that circled the small lake not knowing they were in fact getting closer to their observers.

"Naruto" Shikamaru started looking solemnly down at his feet.

"Hmm"

"Is it difficult" he asked

"Every time" Naruto gravely answered

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because I have nothing else, because… that is the only way I know how to live"

"Naruto.." he began but he couldn't find the will to finish.

"Its fine Shika, I already accepted this to be my fate years ago" Naruto said flashing a small fake smile.

"Naruto, it isn't alright," Shikamaru exclaimed surprising Naruto that his friend actually could say something so passionately.

"Why…. Why do you do this to yourself? Naruto why do you stay? you could leave on the next plane if you wanted no one could stop you so why" Shikamaru spoke for once looking up at Naruto's face.

"You're forgetting Orochimaru he woul…"

"Wouldn't be able to stop you if you were serious, … Naruto…… your soul is too pure for this sort of life" he finished

"Wow Shika that's deep" Naruto commented humorously

" Naruto don't joke about this" Shikamaru harshly replied

"Sorry" Naruto uttered back

"Me too"

"So what's with you, I haven't seen you this bad since that day" asked Naruto

"It's bad, their after us again and I can't do a thing about it I can only wait until it happens and then it will be too damn late to do anything

They both fell into silence neither of them wanted to say anything and would much rather listen to the nature around them then the lies they would feed each other about being alright.

Unfortunately the occupants in the bush weren't thinking the same thing.

"Come on I want to know more" Deidara whined

"Yeah I must admit I'm intrigued as well" Kisame added

"Hn"

When they were nearing the others again, Shikamaru decided to speak again "Naruto, I'm gonna leave"

"What, what are you talking about" a very shocked Naruto replied

"I'm sick of it and I see no point to continue"

"Well,.. where are you going to go?"

"Home"

"WHAT….. why the hell are you going there? you know better than anyone else that that place is no good" screamed Naruto gaining the attention of a now sober Gaara.

"What's wrong" he asked as he came over to the disgruntled Naruto and calm Shikamaru

"Nothing" Muttered Naruto

"What's w.."

"It's Nothing Gaara, Ok" Naruto yelled storming away from them back to the others

Gaara clearly annoyed that he didn't know what had gotten him like that turned expectedly to Shikamaru

"I told him I was going home"

"Ah"

"Are you mad to?"

"No"

"Thank you"

"When are you leaving" Gaara asked

"Tomorrow, I can't stay"

With that they both slowly made their way back to the sobering group that was dispersing.

Grabbing the sulking Naruto's arm Gaara pulled him to his feet, said goodbye to everyone and started on their walk home

Noticing that the people they had been observing were now all leaving they decided it would be a good time for them to go as well.

"Come on then, everyone's probably awake now and wondering where the fuck we are" said Kisame

"Yeah, un"

Rising from their spot in the bushes, they quietly went back over to their parked limo not noticing a pair of bored eyes watched them finally leave.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Yay claps for my organization I'm feeling bloody proud of myself I'm usually shit at it but here it is and yeah I'll stop going on about it

Well here it is thank you to all the dedicated readers who read my story you make it all worthwhile claps for you

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto otherwise Itachi wouldn't be bloody well dead ( it ended for me there until I realized hay it carries on, yeah blame my head but originally I only read or watched Naruto for Itachi and then he died …………………………………………………….. ) and also Naruto would be screwing Itachi (an insane amount of drooling inserted here)

Ok as well in this chapter I screwed up a bit some of the thought are written in italics and some aren't but they have '' around them so you should notice them but if you don't I'm sorry but sure as hell not changing them around cause otherwise it will get confusing for me and I'm bloody lazy.

Chapter four

The air was thick with tension as they walked down the path home. Nothing was spoken, half because Gaara didn't want the blonde to explode; other half was because there was nothing that could be said in such a situation. But both knew it would have to come to a close soon, something had to be said just neither really wanted to say it though both were most definitely thinking it.

The thick stale night air hung around them and their dim surroundings as the neighborhoods got shadier and shadier. The cleanish buildings turning to shambles, garbage cans into prostitutes fighting to satisfy their pimps and keep themselves from starving another night, the thieves, murderers, drug dealers all of them the scum of society, forgotten were all here. Ashamed to admit it but it was where Gaara felt most at home where he could relax, he knew how to survive here and even if Naruto wouldn't admit it he knew he was the same, things simply made sense to them here.

As things got quieter, the bums high, whores fucking, everyone minding their own, Naruto brought himself to speak.

"I know I should be happy for him but I can't, I just can't Gaara, I know I'm being selfish but I .. I don't know I guess I just don't want things to change from how they are I get this feeling that it will only lead to worse things"

"Naruto it is ok to think that…" Gaara started but Naruto cut him off

"No it isn't and you know that, how could I ever think it about him"

He didn't how why but he was suddenly angry. Was this really what Naruto thought of himself?

"Naruto stop it everyone knows you're not like that so stop putting all that shit into your head"

"But..I"

"NO I don't want to hear it, through all the years we have known each other you even if it hurt you greatly you would always put me first"

They both stopped moving looking firmly at each other everything around them a fuzzy haze. Time seemed to slow. No words were needed looks alone said more than mere words ever could. Naruto slowly began to smile letting Gaara's reasoning to sink in. Gaara breathed out his body relaxing and they carried on walking, crisis adverted.

Sooner than Naruto would have liked they reached their crossroads and went their separate ways, not before though promising to meet up again tomorrow. As Gaara's figure grew smaller and smaller, Naruto couldn't lie himself anymore and began the heart retching walk home and to Orochimaru. He let out a shudder at the mere thought, how he hated the man who seemed to be always fixated with him, like being a prostitute was bad enough but actually having to have sex with that gangly snake was all but too much too bare. Why him, why couldn't he go fuck some other hoe. The guy was 50 for Kama's sake he was way, WAY past his days of youth but the stupid snake still liked to carry on believing he was a good lover, deluded bastard.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of the crumbling walls he called home. Forcing open the jammed door, he quietly as he possibly could tip toed down the hall taking in the familiar peeling fruity pink paint that would have been beautiful and refreshing when first new but after decades of neglect had now turned to a ugly stained shade, though it never failed to be amuse Naruto of how much it reminded him of himself, stained, neglected, ugly.

A horrid sound brought Naruto from his musings, the sickly sound of Orochimaru's voice traveled down the halls.

"Naruto-Kun is that you?"

Knowing it would be foolish and futile not answering he quickly replied "Yes Orochimaru-Sama", hurrying down towards the dark room where he knew Orochimaru would be.

"Welcome home, how was your night?"

I was always the same he would ask how was his night, Naruto would hand his money over, Orochimaru would fuck him and he would then leave usually for bed ready to repeat the same old thing the next day And this day wasn't going to be any different.

As the sun rose to a new day all the trash scurrying away into the darkness once again as if the sun was their mortal enemy, showing them what they didn't want to see; themselves. But unlike them Naruto loved the day it was his savior in a way it was when he could be free and pretend like the rest who had some small delusional hope that they would one day be able to escape from their holes.

The morning air was brisk not many would be getting out of their beds anytime soon so Naruto had the street to himself not that he really cared. In fact he would rather have others around, releasing him from the fears of being alone and with the prospect of Shikamaru leaving he craved it even more.

He slouched down the road his orange and black clothes in desperate need of being replaced; they were well passed the days where a quick wash in the Park Lake or rain would do the trick. Rips covered his once orange jeans, his black tee stained with god knows what and everything was pretty much the same. _I wonder if I could ask Oro money for new ones _He wondered to himself, probably if he sucked him off first.

He carried on his way to where he was going to meet Gaara even though he still had a couple of hours until he actually would show up. Nothing was really out of the ordinary but he did happen to notice there had been only one hopeless case to ask him or money there was usually two which meant the other one had finally bitten off more than he could chew and was now rotting in some alley, vultures soon to be picking what they could from him to sell, clothes, organs it didn't matter to them, living was living. Though Naruto couldn't help feel sort of remorseful, another life swept away in the tide.

He reached the cafe in record time; pulling on the tired hinges he swiftly entered the old joint. He had always liked this place, not only did Choji's dad run it which meant he was usually always welcome but it had a sort of peaceful, clean feel to it, with its fresh cream walls, furniture that wasn't exactly priceless but at least were always up kept. Quietly he went and sat himself down in one of the tables with four chairs around it in the corner. But now he had another dilemma of what he should do until Gaara arrived. Choji wouldn't be up for a while and even if he was he would be sleeping off a hangover that was of course until his dad would force him up to help with the café. Naruto had always felt sort of jealous towards Choji in that retrospect, wishing for the family he never had.

Ten minutes passed and in that time he had said hi to Choji's dad, made a comment on Choji's hangover, counted how many times a person passed the window (4) and pocked at the table with his fork, he was now officially bored out of his mind. '_Bloody hell Gaara hurry the fuck up already'_ he thought '_ahh screw it I'll go for a walk_'and with that he left the warmth of the cafe to the chilly street.

On the other side of town things were all but heading in the same direction except for a few key differences. It sure as hell wasn't Naruto getting out of a toasty warm bed to a warmish room, it wasn't him who was enjoying a steamy hot shower, or putting on a crisp new black suit and leaving for work, it certainly wasn't him who was now in a tiring meeting with a bunch of idiots when just a few minutes he had been rushing through the morning traffic cursing everyone who slowed him down. No, for sure it wasn't Naruto who had such a hectic morning but the person who had it as well sure wished it wasn't his either.

Itachi slowly breathed out, pushed a small bang out of his eyes and looked around at his co-workers wondering if they had any idea how frustrating they were being at the moment.

"Soooooo" Deidara drew out waiting for all attention to be on him "I guess with the deal over we will be heading home now, un?"

"Yes" was the swift reply "We have already spent too much time here as it is"

"So when do we leave?" asked Sasori

"Tonight, so pack your shit up and meet me at the plane at 5" Itachi answered back

"Come on then, Sasori we only have a few hours left and he haven't fucked in all of the hotel rooms yet, un" with that the blonde quickly grabbed the non refusing red head and urged him out of the door and devilish smile on his face.

"Us too" Pein, Kazuku and Hidan piped in and they too also left, Pein dragging Konan along with him; leaving only the annoyed blackette, the bluette and Tobi.

"Soooooooooooooooo, is Tobi a good boy?"

'_Bastards' _thought Itachi_ 'they are going to bloody well pay for leaving me here with Tobi' _

"So anything you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Hn, not really"

"Let's go to the arcade" squealed Tobi

"NO" the others yelled back

A few more minutes passed with the three of them contemplating idea's of what they could do, most of them being said by Tobi which were always rejected since they were obviously little children games, who the hell plays jump rope when you're 22 years old? But Kami-sama felt pity on Itachi and decided to throw him a bone in the form of a phone call.

"I better take this outside" with that he quickly rose from his seat before they had a chance to protest. He strolled down the deserted passageway, making sure they couldn't follow him. When he got to a comfortable position against the wall he finally took a look at who had saved his sanity for at least another few hours _'fucking asshole Kami-sama throw me a rotten bone'_ any other sort of man, he would have cursed and cursed, yelling at the top of his voice that Kami-sama hated him, and breaking a few walls. But Itachi wasn't an average man instead he only cursed a few times and made a couple of holes in the wall beside of him _'have to fix th_at _later' _he reminded himself.

He closed his eyes for a second then ever so slowly reopened them; looking down at his phone and the name he loved yet loathed _Sasuke Uchiha_. He could just imagine what he wanted. Breathing out the breath he had been holding he pushed the answer key

"Hello, little brother what is it that you called me for?"

"_What, can't I just ring you to see how you are?" _'what a load of shit'

"Of course well I'm fine the deal went along as planned and I'll be coming home tonight"

"_When" '_Bloody hell he's already at it'

"I'll be home around 9"

"_Can't you leave earlier" '_figures'

"No I can't brother I've already told everyone"

"_Retell them" _

"They have already left"

"_Ring them"_

"I'm talking to you aren't I"

"_Well go find them then"_ 'Bastard he's trying to trap me and its working'

"Well there is one thing I have to do before we leave and that will take up a lot of the day" 'there got him'

"_Why brother are you trying to ignore me, do you not love me?" _'FUCK'

"Of course not, would you try to undermine the very business our father created" 'A low score but vital'

"_I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean to" _'score one to me'

"_I'll just wait" _'good good'

"_In fact I'll even have a surprise for you" _'oh merciful Kami-sama NO, can't he just bloody well leave it'

"Really brother there is no need" 'please'

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes"

"_Well I'll just see you when you get home" _

"Yeah see you then"

Snapping his phone shut he let out a sigh and lent against the wall.

"Thank god that's over"

"Brother Troubles?" Kisame spoke having been listening in on the call.

"Yeah" replied Itachi.

"Well in my opinion you should go out and spend your last day of freedom the best way possible"

"Yeah whatever, I'll see you at 5" with that Itachi lifted himself off the wall and walked his way out of the building while Kisame was looking at the damage he had caused to the wall, shaking his head.

Waiting was never Naruto's strong point that might be why he was imagining Gaara's head on the stone slowly making his way back.

Coming closer to the familiar building he spotted the familiar mop of red hair therefore he quickened his pace. Upon entering he noticed Gaara hadn't seen him yet he decided to punish him for being late. He silently crept forward making sure Gaara didn't notice him. Just as he was about make his presence known … "Don't even think about it Naruto"

"How do you do that?"

"It's a secret"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Please"

"What's the point of telling you how I do it, then you will just work your way around it"

"Come on like I would do that"

"Yes you would"

"Would not"

"Would too"

"Would not"

"Would too"

Not wanting to lose and desperately wanting to know, Naruto decided it was time to use his secret weapon. Closing his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath, He slowly opened them again letting loose his……

Puppy dog eyes

"Please Gaawa-chan tell me your secret"

Gaara was quiet for a moment as if pondering the pros and cons

"You really want to know"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes,"

"Ok I'll tell you"

"Really"

"Yeah, come here"

Naruto leaned over egger to know

"The truth is….. I am god"

.

.

.

.

"WHAT FUCKING KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?"

"A legit one, now stop pestering me about it"

"Hmp, meanie"

As he dragged himself down the dreary street, Itachi wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and not come out for the rest of his life. Pushing forward not really paying any attention to where he was going, it took about a few more minutes of self pity before Itachi realized that he was in fact walking towards the more seedy parts of town, in fact he nearing where he first met Naruto why did he even care.

Carrying on his way he soon noticed a small café. 'Might as well sit in there for a bit' he decided pushing open the door not really caring the place looked like it was falling apart and should have been destroyed years ago but then every building in this place should be destroyed. It was then when he noticed that Naruto was in there as well, in the corner with that red head again.

He couldn't tell why but he was happy to see the blonde which was unusually strange, he felt sudden urges to spend time with him make him smile. He was so different from his annoying obsessive brother. Then it hit him, an idea that would sure fix both of his problems.

But Itachi wasn't someone who rushed into these things. Quickly weighing out the pros and con's he firmly decided fuck it there was no chance in the world he was going to let this chance pass by.

Walking forward keeping a cool head, he approached the table where his blonde was engaging in a conversation with the red head.

As he reached the table he quietly coughed gaining the attention of both the occupants. One was obviously not entirely happy to see him the other was in a state of shock (guess which was which).

"I I Itachi, w what are you doing here?" Naruto stuttered coming out of his stupor

"I was in the neighborhood and spotted you" _'clever Itachi that was the only excuse you could think of'_

"Oh really well was there something you wanted?" Naruto asked, subconsciously licking his lips

"Actually now that you mention it, I do have a proposition for you"

---------------------------------------

AN. I actually, finally finished this chapter. Yay about fucking time. I know I took forever and I'm sorry i'll try not to be as bad for my next update but it does depend on when I'll be able to get ahold of the internet cause it is really difficult to get ahold of it so yeah.


	6. Chapter 5

Yes I know it's been ages and yes I'm hopeless but I've been busy reading other fan fics and I haven't had my muse in ages but now it's back. anyway here it is long awaited chapter five woo woo.

Ok I have been reading through this and tell me that if Naruto's personality changes too much tell me and I will change it. Cause I don't know if it's bad or not but Naruto definitely has different persona's in this fan fic. So yeah just tell me if it's bad or not because I would rather know if it doesn't work.

So yeah one more thing REVIEW

Chapter five

"W-W-W-WHAAAT?! What do you mean you want me to come live with you as your boyfriend?" Yelled a very shocked Naruto

"Just what I said. I want you to come back with me to Tokyo and live with me as my pretend boyfriend" Replied a calm Itachi

Naruto just sat there unable to reply this couldn't be real this couldn't be there had to be a catch. Gaara on the other hand wasn't so silent

"Fuck off! Who the hell do you think you are to come in here acting all high and mighty, why don't you just piss off"

Itachi's expression didn't change he had expected this guy to retaliate, he knew from last night that the redhead and Naruto were close. He respected it; the feeling to protect someone without any other goal was to be admired, but Itachi wasn't about to back down especially when Naruto here was so fuckable and would help with his Sasuke problem.

"I'm sorry but I think it's actually Naruto's choice if he wants to do this or not. Well Naruto?" he spoke He then saw that Naruto was hesitating he would need just a little more persuasion "and of course you will still have the freedom to do anything you want, you would have everything that you want"

The three of them sat in silence for a moment then Naruto finally spoke "What's the catch"

"No catch though you will have to act like my boyfriend in front of others"

"Absurd, you think that for even a moment that Naruto would believe you" Gaara all but yelled. He was pissed; no, more than pissed he was absolutely furious. Who the hell did this guy think he was, but he knew that even if this guy fucked him off he was here for Naruto and he knew better not to push a customer away from him, god knows what that snake did to Naruto when he didn't come home with enough money to satisfy him even then he would usually find an excuse to fuck Naruto the disgusting snake.

There was silence Itachi waiting for a reply, Gaara couldn't say anymore without wanting the rip the arrogant assholes head off and Naruto was too stunned to even think of something to say let alone actually say it.

But someone had to say something even Naruto realized that so he said the first thing he could make an actual sound of.

"Why?"

""What do you mean why?" asked a befuddled Itachi

"Why, why me, why do you want to even do this"

"Because it would help me greatly"

"Oh" stupid Naruto what did you expect, did you actually think he going to say because I love you Naruto and this is all a ruse so I can be with you then propose my undying love for you and we will be together forever, and I will always keep you save. Stupid, stupid idiot as if that would ever happen.

"Soooo" Naruto drawled out trying to form his words together "How long would this be for?"

"About 2 months give or take"

"Ok, how much would it be?"

"At the end of the two months even if it was shorter I will pay you 500,000 dollars and of course if I need you longer I will pay you extra, does that sound fair"

He hadn't needed to bother with the last part of his speech; he had lost them at 500,000 dollars.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, YOU WANT TO PAY ME 500,000 DOLLARS FOR ME TO PRETEND THAT I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND" Naruto shouted. His head was swimming with possibilities of what he could use that money for. He could get all of his friends out of here and they could all start over again. Never to be a whore for randoms again he would finally be away from that snake. That snake, he then came down from his high, that snake would never let him go even for this amount of money he would be too scared that he was running away and he would never be able to fuck of hurt him again. He would never be able to escape.

"I uh, I don't know, I mean how can I even trust you, I just met you" Naruto bubbled out trying to think of explanations of why he couldn't go, though truth be told they were more to convince himself then Itachi and Itachi realized that. But if Naruto thought that he would leave it at that he had another thing coming this was the first time Itachi ever felt truly compelled to have something and he wasn't going to give up.

"I see that you need time to think this over but time's short so I need an answer now" Itachi spoke. He knew that in the business world sometimes it was useful to make them hurry with their decisions especially if they won't have another chance and this was no different

"Fine I'll do it"

"Glad to hear" Itachi smirked he would finally be able to get out of his brothers grips and be able to fuck a gorgeous blonde while he was at it

Gaara was anything but pleased, grabbing Naruto by the arm he dragged him off to the bathrooms not noticing that Itachi out of curiosity had followed at an unseen distance he had a gut feeling that he should hear what they were going to say.

In the tiny bathroom Gaara pushed Naruto against the chipped sink and stained mirror

And exploded "Naruto you can't be serious, you really want to do this"

"Yes Gaara I do. If it means I will be able to get away from that snake then yes."

"But he could be dangerous you don't know anything about him"

"Don't worry Gaara he was the guy I told you about"

"You mean your latest well paying customer was that guy"

"Yeah"

"Then definitely no. I don't want you anywhere near him"

Just outside Itachi was seething who the hell did this guy think he was to say all this shit as if he would hurt Naruto and who was this Snake

"Why Gaara, what makes him any different from any other customer I've had"

"Cause he's obviously used to throwing around his money and getting whatever he wants"

'Damn right' thought Itachi

"I don't care. Look Gaara you know how much I want to get out of here and this is my chance and if you haven't noticed but he's a fucking sex god"

'Well duh of course I'm a sex god'

"And I don't know about you but I would rather be fucking that then some random perves, especially him" Naruto pressed on.

"I don't know Naruto; I really don't trust him I feel like he's only going to end up hurting you, I don't want to see you hurt again like last time"

"Gaara it won't happen I'll live with him for 2 months get the money come back grab all of you guys and we will start over, please see that I'm doing this all for you guys, please"

Just at that moment in came this fat obese ogre cursing loudly to himself about people being in the way and something he must have eaten. But he was of little consequence as soon as he was in one of the stalls he was out of earshot. Not that Gaara would have cared

"Naruto don't lie we both know the real reason your doing this, how can you say that it won't happen again, how?"

Naruto felt enraged not at Gaara insulting him but that he had figured out the main reason so easily and at himself for still loving that man still after all these years

"Gaara stop making up crap you know I've moved on"

"Naruto" Gaara ferociously grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace, he just couldn't look at him, watching him lie. He just couldn't look at his face, the one he always makes when he lies, the pitiful and wretched sorrow filled one which showed all the years of pain he has suffered.

"Please Naruto I don't want you to suffer anymore, don't do this too yourself"

Outside Itachi was beside himself just as they had started to talk about the real reason Naruto was going to come with him some asshole came up to him shoved him out of the way cursing about something he must of eaten and so not to risk exposure to the blonde and red head Itachi had to go back to his seat therefore losing his chance of hearing anymore

But back in the bathrooms

"Gaara, thank you I know you mean well but I'm going to do this and no one not even you can change my mind. Anyway we should go back we have left him for far too long"

And before Gaara could get an excuse in Naruto was already gone.

"God damn it, this will be your ruin Naruto" Gaara muttered to himself as he left the lavatory as well. Though unknown to him Naruto had heard and knew down in his gut that Gaara was right.

"I'm sorry we took so long Itachi, please forgive us" Spoke Naruto as they both returned to the table, nudging Gaara as well so he would show the he was sorry as well. All he did was scoff, screw apologizing to this dick; hell he knew that Naruto wasn't really sorry either he just wanted to keep up the appearance of a caring person.

"No that's quite alright. You needed to think it over. Have you come to a decision?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you"

"Excellent, well then I don't want to rush you but we better get going"

"What now"

"Yes, I'm on a tight schedule"

"Oh ok, well then I guess its goodbye for now Gaara"

Turning to Gaara, Naruto grabbed him, pulling him into a bear hug, which Gaara only slightly returned. Though Naruto was used to this he knew Gaara wasn't a huge touchy guy even though his profession.

Finally letting go of Gaara and whispering to him to say goodbye to their friends for him he turned back to Itachi signaling that he was ready to go and together they left the tiny café owned by Choji's father and off they went, leaving a very emotionally frustrated Gaara behind to pick up the pieces Naruto would surely leave behind.

It took about ten minutes for the limo to come get them and take them back to the hotel so Itachi could grab his stuff he had there.

The car ride was yet again quite an interesting one. Naruto now that he was officially bought for the next few months was ready to carry out his part of the bargain, not to mention his latest chat with Gaara had left him annoyed and in need of distraction and who wouldn't want to lock lips with the most sexiest being on Earth. Itachi of course was all for it, hell, that was half the reason he had wanted Naruto he knew that night that one time had not been enough he needed more of Naruto so why not wait for Tokyo. Fuck they certainly won't be able to do anything on the plane with everyone around and he didn't know how long he could or would want to last.

Naruto coyly pushed himself over until he was leaning his body against Itachi's side and brought his lips up to Itachi's as if in silent pleading for him to return the kiss, which Itachi wholeheartedly did. He ran his tongue around Naruto's lips before pushing through into his unresisting mouth. Naruto wanting not to be completely sub fought back tasting the intruder savoring the familiar flavor that was Itachi.

But it wasn't quite enough for Itachi he grasped a hold of both Naruto's thighs making Naruto tremor and pushed him up so he was fully straddling him. Naruto's arousal obvious as it brushed against Itachi.

'Fuck he gets hard easily' crossed Itachi's mind

'Fuck I'm already hard' crossed Naruto's mind

But god Itachi was good Naruto couldn't help but think he had never gotten hard so easily before, not even Gaara could do that.

Both of them fought for dominance in their mad make out session, both moaning, both not giving up on controlling the kiss or the other participant.

Feeling they weren't going fast enough Naruto grabbed a hold of Itachi's shoulders and grounded himself into Itachi's crouch repetitively. Finally he got the desired reaction which he pointed to himself didn't take long and he could feel Itachi's own dick stir to life and harden beneath his.

Wanting to gain full control Itachi flipped them over never breaking their kiss. Naruto could hardly contain himself he had never felt like this before no one had ever had him feel like this and he now in complete agreement with himself that going with Itachi has been a good idea.

Eventually they both had to breath, both silently cursing the need for air. Getting a little impatient and feeling the need to see more skin Itachi ripped at Naruto's shirt until he managed to get it off and attacked Naruto's upper body leaving marks where ever he could.

Naruto wishing to further their progress pressed himself up so their now both hard on's brushed hoping that he would drive Itachi to the state Itachi had driven him to and for him to continue to grind back. Itachi getting the idea obliged and pushed his straining cock into Naruto's.

They both gasped Itachi had more strength then Naruto and it showed he had in one thrust pushed them past the point of no return. Grabbing Naruto's pants he undid them the pushed them down so they were around Naruto's ankles and so too followed the boxers exposing Naruto's leaking member.

Naruto groaned harshly as he felt the cold hit his dick but what surprised him more were the fingers that found their way around his cock and began to stroke him. Never had Naruto ever experienced this from a customer sure he had given out hand jobs though not often everyone usually was too impatient and just wanted to fuck him senseless. But this feeling it overcame him he couldn't help but shout his approval.

Above him Itachi smirked at the show Naruto was giving him. All the expressions he made and noises, fuck it was pure ecstasy. Though time for a little begging.

Over and over those delicious fingers played with him always getting him so close to climax but then to stop until he would beg for them to continue. Again and again they teased him fuck he wanted them to never stop.

Not wanting to miss out either Itachi quickly undid his own pants and freed his own erection and began to stroke it in time with his other hand.

"Ah shit' he groaned. Every now and then he made sure he brushed both their erections together. Soon Naruto's hands replaced his on his dick. Naruto not wanting Itachi to feel he was a lazy partner. God it felt amazing. Naruto was definitely experienced he knew exactly what to do with his hands. He even put Itachi to shame of how skilled he was. Of course Itachi was never going to admit it.

"Ahh-ahhhhh fuck I-I-It-Itachi I-I'm g-gonna c-cum" gasped Naruto unable to get even the slightest control over his breathing

"Then cum, cum for me Naruto. Let me see that sexy voice of yours call out to me as you give yourself up to the pleasure. I want to see the expression you make"

"AHHHHHHH ITACHI" screamed Naruto as he finally came over his and Itachi's torsos.

Panting as he rode out his orgasm. It wasn't long before Itachi violently came as well covering Naruto's crouch and stomach in his seed some even got on his face.

Both of them stayed like that panting, both coming down from their mind blowing orgasms. Never had hand jobs felt so good.

Of course it didn't help that Naruto looked so fuckable lying there beneath him panting, his face and body covered in his cum, lips parted slightly, eyes halved closed. Did he not realize what an appealing sight he made.

Naruto couldn't help but feel satisfied that was the first time something of that caliber had ever happened to him that he could remember. All alter motives had left his head all he could think about was how much he wanted more and how fucking sexy Itachi looked above him sweaty and panting and those eyes he knew he had been right about the possessiveness in them even if Itachi didn't realize it but Naruto knew what that look meant. He knew he had to be careful no matter how much Itachi might end up liking him which Naruto planned to make a great deal; he knew that Itachi would end up hurting him if he ever strayed. But Naruto also knew that if their sex was always going to be like this that would never happen. Anyway he was his whore regardless of his own feelings he had been bought by Itachi and at his disposal until he no longer wanted him. He was a client as were all the others and must treat him as he would the others, things could be worse, so at the moment Naruto was quite content

Though in the front of the limo things couldn't be said for the poor disturbed driver who had just heard everything that had just happened and hoped like hell he would never have to listen to again.

Thank god he thought as he saw the hotel coming up. It was finally at the end of his shift and he could go home and relax with his wife for a few hours before he had his next shift.

"Sir" he called a little uncertain if he should disturb him or not "We are almost there"

"Ahh thank you" was the immediate answer

Pulling up into the curb Naruto and Itachi had just finished cleaning up each other mainly Naruto seeing as he had gotten the greater amount of cum on him though both stepped out of the vehicle and walked into the building. The driver let out a sigh, thank god that's over. Quickly exchanging hellos to the new driver he gave the keys over and hurried off to his own business.

Inside the building Naruto was yet again feeling out of place with himself not to mention the quickly wiped off cum that now stained his clothing. He deeply wished that he had stayed in the car but he couldn't turn back because that would be even worse as if admitting to these snobby rich asses that they were better than him. Anyway Itachi had wanted him to come and he couldn't exactly say no. So here they were. He was yet again admiring all that he could see it always seemed to amaze him at the luxuries that the more fortunate had. It also always seemed to amaze him how cruel the looks people gave him how everyone around him thought him to be not even human, as if he was merely dirt and this was the world he was now entering.

It didn't take long up in the room or course it should have taken shorter but Naruto couldn't help but feel a certain nostalgia to this place after all this was where they had fucked, where everything sort of started, why he was here now etc. So he couldn't help but look around and it didn't help that every 5 minutes they usually ended up making out god but who was he to complain it felt so good.

"Umm Itachi I was wondering, how are we getting to Tokyo?'

"By plane"

"Ok will there be that Kisame Guy with us?"

"Yes as well as several others"  
"Oh really who are they?"

"People who work for me"

"Are you friends with them?"

"Yeah I guess" Itachi answered while stalking up to Naruto and pulling him into a kiss. When finally air became necessary they parted and he asked without letting go "why all the questions?"

"Well I was thinking are we going to pretend that we are going out around them"

"Hmm no they will need to know that it's fake"

"Ok" though Naruto was puzzled why was Itachi making it sound like that there were people who he wanted to know the truth and others who don't wasn't the whole point of this was to lie to everyone and even then why there was no real point to this unless he was getting pressured into dating someone but he wouldn't have a problem of finding anyone willing to date him and so it completely befuddled Naruto but he knew now wasn't the time. So he put it all to the back of his head ready and waiting when he would finally ask why Itachi did this.

But at the moment he needed something else

"Um Itachi"

He spoke looking up at him seeing as Itachi hadn't yet released him. "Is it possible that I could change my clothes? I would rather not have to stay in these"

"Oh yeah well I don't have anything else with me that I think would fit you seeing as we are completely different sizes. But why don't we go so a store on the way to the airport and buy you new ones. It doesn't matter if we are a little bit late it's not like they would leave without me "

"Are you sure, you don't have to go that far for me" Naruto answered coyly he knew full well that they both knew that Itachi would have to buy him new clothes but he didn't want to seem like he was demanding at this point maybe later on if the occasion a raised when he desperately needed something but not right now.

Unfortunately for him Itachi was good at reading people and knew what Naruto was doing

"You don't need to act so innocent like that around me Naruto I knew that when I decided to bring you with me that I would be paying for all of your expenses. Anyway I like it more I you were yourself then the mask you put on"

Naruto was shocked to say the least not a lot of people recognize that particular mask not even Orochimaru does. But he thought what he doesn't know is that I have many masks.

"Umm sure thing"

"Good. That goes for all the other masks you will no doubt have"

'Damn how did he figure that out?'

"That's cause you are a book Naruto"

"Ok now that's just plain freaky"

"We better get going if we are going to buy you new clothes"

Yeah, ok then"

So grabbing the rest of Itachi's stuff and they were out the door.

Downstairs Itachi went over to the desk paid what was owed, handed over the key said the usual thank you's and false promises of planning of using their facilities again. In all it was over pretty quickly but Naruto felt as if it had lasted a millennium. All the glares he was receiving all felt like knifes that he couldn't remove and he just wanted out. It felt so suffocating thankfully Itachi had noticed and had made sure that everything was wrapped up faster than usual he didn't want Naruto to back out before they had even left.

The car ride this time was a little more pg seeing as what had happened last time they didn't, well more Naruto didn't want to be even more covered in cum than he already was. But that didn't stop them from making out like there was no tomorrow.

The clothes store was equally boring mainly because on several attempts Itachi had tried to get into the changing cubicle along with Naruto and continue to ravish him but every time some assistant had come along to tell him to get out or be kicked out of the store. Of course they obviously didn't know who Itachi was otherwise there definitely wouldn't have been a problem but since they were in a cheap little store they wouldn't know who he was.

This was equally frustrating for Naruto cause he desperately wouldn't have minded and was already half hard ay the mere thought of Itachi's touches.

Finally they were finished and Naruto had ended up with five sets of different clothing all ranging from a casual t-shirt and pants to skinny jeans, studded belts, tight tops and over sized sweatshirts.

Of course he didn't have a suit yet seeing as Itachi was planning on finishing Naruto's wardrobe when they got home so he could take him to his favorite tailor store and get him clothes that were actually suitable for high class to wear. But until then these would be fine. Though Itachi couldn't help but admit that Naruto looked bloody good in casual that it would be an outrage to even try to tame him.

Finally in new clothes again that didn't stick or were hand me downs or too small Naruto couldn't help but smile it felt so nice to be in something ok looking for once, that people wouldn't look down sure they weren't fancy but they weren't covered in filth either.

Itachi's breath was gone it was one of the first times he had ever seen Naruto smile and he felt proud that he was the one who was responsible for it. It just made him want to think of other things he could so to get him to smile that again and only for him.

Yet again they were in the limo and yet again they were making out. But this time noted by Itachi there was a lot more vigor from Naruto as if he was trying to express his gratitude, either way Itachi wasn't complaining.

After what seemed to be hours they had finally made it to the air port. As they looked out the window as they approached the plane they couldn't help but notice the certain look of annoyed faces that were awaiting them.

Itachi looked down at his watch

"Fuck its six, oh well"

"What do you mean oh well weren't you supposed to be here at five"

"Yeah well they will forget about it in an instant" Itachi replied as he got out of the stationary vehicle

"And what makes you think that"

"Just watch"

Naruto paused slightly confused at what Itachi had meant. But guess he'd figure out in a minute but he wasn't ready for

"Hay Itachi, Who's the piece of ass?"


	7. Chapter 6

And here is chapter six I'm on a role yayayayayayayayayayay and fuck this song I'm listening to is good and I deserve cookies so someone bloody well send me one for this. Love people

Chapter Six

'Fuck this' was the first thing that crossed Naruto's mind as he got out of the car and saw who they were travelling with. These were Itachi's friends they were freakish. One had piercings covering him and orange hair. What the fuck another had blue hair and was smoking three fags, one just plain looked like a trannie, one looked like a puppet with red hair, another bounced around like a five year old, there was that fish guy again, damn wonder if he was still angry. One had silver hair and was swearing his head off and the other beside him had his face pretty much completely covered and looked bored.

"Soo, Itachi you going to tell us who this little babe is" asked Konan

Of course she and a few others of the group had no idea who he was.

Though Kisame and Deidara knew who he was and they were both thinking what the fuck Itachi playing at with having this whore with him.

But even if all of them didn't know Naruto's true origins they weren't dumb they all could tell that he wasn't of upper class society hell he looked as if he came from lower middle class.

So they all ended up wondering how the hell did he know Itachi.

"Sorry I'm late I got caught up"

"Yeah obviously" Kisame answered. They both knew what he was trying to get at.

"Yeah well I'm here now so we can go" Itachi calmly replied.

"Wait Itachi, you haven't told us who this little delight is" Purred Pein as he reached over and grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm and pulled him close.

"I'm Naruto" Naruto stuttered kind of freaked out by this guy's behavior towards him.

"Well Naruto I'm Pein" Pein cooed back.

At that point Naruto was seriously thinking about decking this prick. Fuck did he not understand what personal space meant and what was with his piercings and orange hair wasn't he supposed to be upper class or something. Then it clicked to him why wasn't Itachi stopping any of this. He tried to look around without being pulled into a tighter embrace trying to find Itachi only that he wasn't here and neither was that Kisame guy or that yellow trannie.

"Hay where did Itachi, Kisame and Deidara get off too?" asked Konan as she pulled a now very bruised Pein off of Naruto

"They went off that way" Sasori pointed out with his arm in the direction of 'that way'.

"Oh whatever Tobi go get them would you, we are late as it is and we need to get home, cause maybe Itachi isn't in any hurry but we would sure like to get back to our lives" Konan declared

Tobi always happy to please hurried off to do as he was bid.

When Tobi got out sight was when Konan spoke again

"Right, so Naruto was it"

He nodded

"Well, we would just like to ask you a few questions now that blabber mouth has gone"

He guessed blabber mouth was Tobi

"So how is it that you know Itachi?" She asked getting straight to the point

'Fuck how do I explain this' Naruto thought while all of the others were beginning to circle him so he couldn't escape

"Weeellllllll," He drawled out trying to take up as much time he could hoping Itachi would come back and help him. Little did he know Itachi was getting interrogated as well.

-------With Itachi. Kisame and Deidara------

"What the fuck are you playing at Itachi?" screamed Kisame. He never thought his friend was an idiot until now.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm finally going to be safe from Sasuke and get to fuck a sexy blonde" replied Itachi

Kisame turned around in frustration he desperately wanted to punch some sense into him but knew it would be pointless. God was Itachi that much of an idiot. He turned back to him and pushed him into the tire of the plane.

"Itachi we are all proud you have found a sex life, seriously we are, we were almost giving up on you. Un" Deidara started

"But seriously why him" Kisame finished

"What's wrong with him?" Itachi questioned a little pissed off. Who were they to question him about this?

"What's wrong with him" Roared Kisame

"He's a WHORE"

"A SLUT"

"A PROSTITUTE"

"DIRT"

"NOTHING. You could have anyone you ever wanted why him, couldn't you pick someone else seeing as you obviously just see him as a fuck toy and something to use against Sasuke. Un"

"Yeah why not find someone else?"

Finally Itachi exploded "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE TO QUESTION ME LIKE THIS. YES HE'S LOW BUT HE'S ALSO PERFECT FOR MY PLANS SO WHY DON'T YOU GUYS JUST GIVE IT A REST"

Both Kisame and Deidara were now scared they had only ever seen Itachi like this a few times before and they knew that every time at the end of it someone was usually dead or close to it. They knew then that Itachi had long ago decided on this and that they weren't going to be able to change his mind.

----Back with Naruto and the rest of the gang----

"Yes" they all answered egging him on

"Well we met in a café today and he came up to me and asked if he wanted me to…"

He finished there not too sure where to go with this. Who on earth would believe that some random would go up to another and say what, I want you to be my fake boyfriend. Fuck this wasn't going to work and where the hell was Itachi.

"Go on he asked you what" urged Konan

Well he's screwed either way might as well tell them the truth and didn't Itachi want them to know that their relationship was going a ruse.

"And he asked me if I wanted to be his fake boyfriend" he finished.

Fuck it just popped into Naruto's head even if they believed Itachi would do that how would they believe that he had said yes. HE WAS OFFICIALLY FUCKED.

---- Back with Itachi and co----

"So you sure this is a good idea Itachi?" Deidara asked they were all once again calm and now leaning against the plane trying to get as comfortable as possible without getting dirty.

"Yes I am it can't fail he'll just be here for a few months and then I'll send him on his way, by then I will have found someone proper to be in a relationship with anyway." Itachi answered.

"Yes well what about the kid" Kisame started "We aren't fools we've grown up with you Itachi we know what you're like. He will end in love you and then you will cut him off and discard him like he was nothing"

"That won't happen Kisame cause I intend not for that to happen and anyway he's a whore even if he did fall for me he and I both know that he could never hope for anything between us. I mean yeah I know he's hot and everything but that's all he's got."

"Yeah but what if he makes you fall for him. Un" Deidara urged. He still wasn't convinced this was a good idea.

"Trust me guys that won't ever happen all he is to me is a piece of ass and that's it. And when I get bored of his I'll go find someone else to fuck and he can go back to his shit hole life"

"Harsh, Itachi harsh but whatever as long as you don't go al gaa gaa for him then I guess I'm fine with it"

"Good. What about you Deidara?"

"I don't know. Even if you guys act like he isn't a human being doesn't mean he isn't"

God Itachi knew that but he also knew he couldn't act like that around his friends cause if they got the slightest whiff that he might actually care for Naruto they would blow.

"Don't worry so much Deidara. He knows the score it will be fine. Anyway don't you guys think it was about time we went back they will begin to think we went off to get drunk or something?.Oh yeah and one more thing don't tell the others that Naruto's a prostitute you know how much Konan hates them and if anyone else finds out she definitely will"

"Yeah true"

Just at that point thankfully not a moment earlier Tobi finally had found them

"Hay guys I was told to find you and I found you. We have to go back now" Tobi said

"Yeah ok Tobi, We were just about to come back"

Pulling themselves up from the tire they all locked gazes apart from Tobi who had already run ahead. They all knew then that the months before them were going to be very interesting, but the looks only lasted a moment and they were then off. While Itachi, hoped the others hadn't been to rough with Naruto.

"So Naruto let me get this straight while you were sitting in a café minding your own business up comes Itachi whom you had never met before and he asks you to be is fake boyfriend and you said yes" Sasori stated

"Yeah funny world ain't it" Naruto joked wishing desperately that they would leave it at that. No such luck.

"So you had never met Itachi he could have been anyone for all you knew and you still said yes" Konan finished.

"Ahh yeah pretty much"

"Are you that much of a fucking idiot" Hidan growled out putting his input out there for the first time

"He could have been a fucking murderer for all you knew, you fucking dipshit"

"Well he wasn't so no need to live in the past" Naruto piped in trying desperately to get out of this awkward position.

"I'm sorry I still can't get over the fact you went you went with him. Are poor people dumbasses or something?" Hidan continued

Luckily at that point Itachi had came back followed by the others

'Thank god' thought Naruto he could finally escape from their horrid questioning.

"Welcome back guys, oh and Itachi would you mind telling us how you met Naruto" Sasori asked

"Yeah sure guys but we should get onto the plane. We have wasted more than enough time. I'll tell you guys about it on the plane."

"Yeah fine"

Single file they all climbed onto the plane. Kazuku first so he could tell the pilot that they were ready to go and Naruto last because he didn't want to be anywhere near them at the moment, in hope they wouldn't ask him anything else.

After ten minutes or so they were off and the questions yet again began but Naruto couldn't help but be impressed in how Itachi handled it. All he said was the same thing that Naruto had told them and after a few vulgar shouts mainly from Hidan who seemed to Naruto couldn't help but swear with everything else he said about how Itachi finally had a sex life and that they didn't have to worry about finding him anyone to fuck. From there they went off to do their own things.

Kazuku and Hidan were at the front talking but in about four minutes had begun to argue. Pein and Konan were up the back making out just a tad too loudly for Naruto's liking but the others didn't seem to care as if they were used to it by now. Sasori and Deidara had mysteriously gone off to the bathroom claiming that Deidara had gotten a nose bleed and needed Sasori's help, but of course within seconds that they had gone it was obvious what they were actually doing seeing as every five seconds the walls of the bathroom shook. Tobi was asleep since everyone else had drugged him first chance they got. Leaving Naruto, Itachi and Kisame who were sitting quietly in the middle making bland conversation, which mainly consisted of Itachi and Kisame talking about the latest company they had bought and how they were going to improve it and Naruto seeing as he had no idea what they were going on about just sat there keeping his ears slightly opened in case he heard something that might be useful of him to know.

But after a while Naruto realized they weren't going to say anything that would concern so he allowed himself to drift off to get some much needed sleep.

Little did Naruto know that once he had fallen to sleep everyone was once again questioning Itachi knowing full well since he was asleep they would get the real truth out if Itachi and they weren't disappointed.

"So you are paying him 500,00 dollars to pretend to be your boyfriend in which doing so you hope will be able to make Sasuke see sense as well as to show the rest of the world that you are actually dateable." Pein concluded.

"Yeah that's it"

"How do you even know it's going to work, I mean it's obvious that he isn't of wealth how do you expect to show him off to the public when he is someone that everyone believes to be completely beneath you" Kazuku added.

"Well of course when we get back to Tokyo I'm going to have him made into a gentleman, well at least someone that's acceptable to the public's eye" Itachi said

"Well as long as you keep a hold of yourself and anyway how did you convince him to do this. Seriously I find it hard to believe that if you just went up to him and he said yes" asked Konan.

"Well as you all can see is he isn't of wealth so he was all more than willing" Itachi replied spouting out the first good lie that came to his head

"So he's one of those people" Sasori stated

"Yeah but don't worry he won't be able to pull anything over us" Itachi declared

"Ok as long as he doesn't try to strut his fucking weight around me then I don't care" Hidan finished and went back to his seat dragging Kazuku with him.

"Yeah me too" Konan spoke and went on her way to make out with an unresisting Pein again.

Though Deidara decided he would stay where he was and seeing as he was going anywhere neither was Sasori.

Deidara couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Naruto even if he was a prostitute he was about to be used far more than he could ever anticipate. Gently and carefully so he wouldn't wake him Deidara placed Naruto's head onto his lap and stroked his hair getting mixed feelings from everyone around him but he didn't care this boy was going to need a friend if he was truly willing to throw himself at the mercy of Itachi.

His hair was so soft he thought everything about his features screamed angel. How could anyone like this end up as a prostitute who could ever willingly defile this angelic beauty. He couldn't be all that Itachi made him out to be. Sure he was a whore and that disgusted Deidara but he couldn't be any worse surely.

He then came to a decision "Itachi, you better not hurt this boy or I will personally make sure you regret it"

To say that everyone around him was shocked was an understatement. Everyone knew of how much Deidara hated people who sold themselves, he saw it the same as being weak and pathetic. But here he was threatening Itachi , over a whore.

Nothing was said. Nothing could be said everyone was still too stunned to even move. Though even if they could talk there was no need to everyone knew Itachi would just say 'yeah, ok' but what they wouldn't know would be if he really meant it or not.

The rest of the plane ride was uninteresting. After Deidara's outburst the topic of Naruto was completely dropped and they all began to talk about the newest addition to their umpire.

And one by one everyone ended up asleep or all but so they might as well be asleep. Everyone except Itachi who had by then pulled Naruto onto his lap which fortunately (in Itachi's opinion) woke him.

'God he looks so adorable like that' Itachi thought.

Naruto still in his sleepy daze mood still couldn't comprehend what was happening around him that was of course until he felt a sneaky hand reaching into his pants and grabbing a hold of his penis.

He gasped that hand felt so cold yet so good. He could feel himself already hardening.

Up and down, trying any stroke that came to his head Itachi could tell he was driving Naruto insane.

Oh god it felt so amazing Naruto thought. He could hardly keep his breathing even anymore.

Then it clicked to him he didn't even know who was doing this. Turning his head around so he could see who was touching him, before he knew it he was pulled into a scorching kiss. He knew this flavor. It was definitely Itachi. As the need for air overcame them they parted, both panting trying to get as much air as they could into their lungs. By now Itachi had fastened his ministrations to Naruto's now hard cock.

"Ohhhh g-god , It-Itachi w-what are y-you doi-ng?" Naruto choked out

"Isn't it obvious I'm giving you a hand job and from what I can tell it must be a brilliant one" came Itachi's steady reply.

"Y-yeah but I-I s-shou-ld b-be th-e one to d-do t-that t-to yo-u" He groaned he wouldn't last long at this rate.

"Yes but we have plenty of time for that later, right now I feel like touching you and listening to those sexy sounds you make"

Naruto moaned again he was close

"Ahhh fuahhhhh ahhhh" He couldn't even get proper words out any more, god this felt so amazing.

"Ahhhhh Aahhhh AHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as he came into Itachi's hand.

He was fully past exhaustion and all he wanted to do now was lie there and try to get back any lost energy, but he knew he couldn't he was a whore he wasn't there for his own desires but his clients.

Luckily Itachi could tell Naruto needed to rest. He removed his now sticky hand wiped it clean on the outside of his seat seeing as there was nothing else near him and pushed Naruto against him into a more comfortable position.

"Relax Naruto your tired" He softly cooed into his ear

Naruto not wanting to give him a chance to change his mind quickly adjusted himself and fell onto a quiet doze.

A small smile reached Itachi's face 'he really was too adorable'.

No one woke for the rest of the ride and when it did finally come to an end everyone woke up all quite content with themselves.

One by one they piled out of the plane though Naruto still being exhausted was carried by Itachi.

They all said their goodbyes and see ya's at work tomorrow and then went their separate ways.

Itachi deciding it would be a good idea to leave Naruto be on the way home found himself quite bored and anxious. He really just wanted to go home and relax but depressively he knew that wouldn't be the case.

Slowly but surely he began to recognize the neighborhood. They were close to his 'home'.

He turned to Naruto and lightly woke him from his stupor.

"Naruto we're here"

"Hmm really oh ok then"

"So from now on we are officially dating"

"Ok Ita-chan"

"Don't ever call me that again"

"Make me"

Before Itachi could retaliate Naruto was gone and before he knew it they were opening his door

"Welcome home Ni-san"


	8. chapter 7

Oh yeah thank you to all the people who review you are brilliant. Give yourself all pat on the back.

And yes I know it's been ages I realize that and I'm sorry please forgive me I'll try to be better I read what I had written and I thought wow I need to carry this on. So here I am trying to finish.

Chapter Seven

If Itachi had been less of a man he would have fainted right then and there. In front of him dressed in a slut bunny outfit was his little brother.

"Do you like it ni-san it's your surprise" Sasuke cooed in a sick attempt to arouse his brother.

All Itachi wanted to do was run off and vomit, but he was Itachi Uchiha and he wouldn't run from his nightmares.

"I told you not to do your so called surprise" Itachi commented harshly.

"So you don't like it?" Sasuke whispered trying to put on the fake innocent look.

Itachi still wasn't budging "No I don't, you look like a slut"

"Well that was the whole point silly"

Sasuke smirked he knew that putting on this outfit had been a good idea he could tell his brother was giving in. Today was finally going to be that day that Itachi finally saw his worth and how much he loved him.

And then they will start their lives together not as brothers but as lovers. Of course they couldn't be public about their relationship Sasuke knew that so of course Itachi would have to get a slut or two every now and then so the world didn't get suspicious. Sasuke was prepared for that he didn't want to tarnish his brother's reputation and Itachi would know that so whenever he had to use whores he would then come to Sasuke and deeply apologize and tell him that they meant nothing and of course he would forgive him.

"Sasuke go upstairs and get changed"

"What you don't want the honor of undressing me yourself" Sasuke teased as he slightly pulled his costume down exposing one of his nipples.

"Sasuke go up stairs now and get changed so you can look respectable to met my boyfriend"

That was when Sasuke felt his life fall out of his ass.

"Boyfriend, who?"

"His name's Naruto"

Itachi allowed the smirk to come to his face he knew he had blown Sasuke's world out of the water and fuck it felt good.

"Um Itachi maybe it would be nice if you let me inside now"

'Oh shit I forgot about Naruto'

"Yes of course I'm sorry Naruto. Welcome" Itachi spoke, stepping to the side to allow Naruto inside.

Naruto gasped never in his life had he seen such a house so beautiful. It looked all so luxurious, the marble staircase, velvet curtains, the oak stained walls. Everything looked like he had just stepped into a fairytale.

That was until he saw the creepy bunny nightmare standing in front of him. Putting on one of the shittest shows he had ever seen. Fuck he gave whores a bad name at least we know what are doing.

"Soooooo, I'm guessing this is your younger brother" Naruto declared as he wrapped his arm around Itachi's. He should at least try to make it convincing and Itachi wasn't complaining either.

"Yes this is Sasuke" Itachi replied. He was surprised at how well he was taking this though of course the only people who ever come here already know about Sasuke and their usually there to take Itachi away on some fake work thing so Sasuke has no choice but to leave him alone.

It was kind of sad thought Itachi he has never been able to relax in his house ever cause Sasuke has always been there to ruin any tranquil moment he was enjoying at the time.

Hopefully that was about to change.

"Sasuke are you going to go get changed" Itachi asked again he really just wanted him out of his sight.

"Yes of course Itachi" He answered but still he lingered

"What is it" Itachi asked 'this has got to be rich'

"Um would you be able to help me cause I just can't seem to get the zip at the back" Sasuke replied while pathetically trying to unzip himself to prove his point.

'You have got to be kidding' Itachi thought 'he's still trying to seduce me even with Naruto here. Will he never stop?'

"I'm sorry Sasuke"

'Hardly'

"But I have to get Naruto comfortable and seeing as you got it on I'm sure you can get it off."

"It will only take a second I'm sure Naruto would be more than happy to wait"

'Fuck that' Naruto thought. Anyway it was pretty obvious this was one of the reasons Itachi wanted him here and he wouldn't be doing part of his of the bargain if he didn't do anything.

"Ah Itachi baby could you please show me to our room. You know how much I was looking forward to seeing it" Naruto cooed softly

"Of course"

"Good"

Grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm he swept past a furious Sasuke and up the stairs.

"Thank you" Itachi said when they were out of earshot

"It's fine. I could tell you needed help"

Their conversation ended there, neither really knew what they could say to the other but Itachi wasn't complaining he couldn't be bothered with mindless talking and he was very much still in his little afterglow with how easily it had been to snub off Sasuke, bout fucking time. Naruto on the other hand had another completely different thing on his mind. Everything around him just screamed wealth, power, position. Every art piece, every sculpture, hell even the tassels on the curtains looked like they were worth thousands. He couldn't believe anything could be this beautiful.

"Here's my room" Itachi finally spoke as he opened the doors.

Naruto hardly noticed even when he was being ushered inside and even when the door was being locked behind him.

Only when Itachi began to remove his jacket and tie did Naruto's mind come back to Earth.

"Um Itachi wwhat are you doing" Naruto asked nervously

"Isn't it obvious taking off my clothes" Itachi replied at he removed his shirt.

"Why it's not hot"

"Yes I know"

Naruto was expecting Itachi to continue but he didn't leaving Naruto confused and worried. It wasn't like he was scared about getting to fuck Itachi again it was just he was tired and knew he wasn't up to it at the moment, but then if Itachi wanted sex it wasn't his place to say no he was a prostitute after all.

Was it ever their place to say no.

Definitely not in Naruto's mind but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to get some rest first.

"Um Itachi what if Sasuke comes up here"

"The doors locked and even if he had key which I don't doubt he will have. It will only look like we are about to have sex" and with that he made his way through a door Naruto hadn't seen, but then again he hadn't even noticed much if anything in this room or what room this was for that matter.

Peering around he realized he couldn't see that much, the lights were off and the curtains closed but at least he could make out a bed or what he thought was a bed and maybe a dresser opposite it but that was about it and with no idea where the light switch could be he had no other way to explore.

Instead wondering where Itachi had run off to Naruto hurried on through the door he had seen him go through a moment before. In which he discovered led him to the biggest bathroom he had ever seen.

Everything was pristine marble. One wall was a complete mirror so you could check yourself out on another wall a shower big enough to fit round ten people no problem and then there were two other doors leading off from it, one slightly ajar. Itachi obviously not in the room Naruto decided to try the door that was slightly open. Walking through he came upon if it was even possible an even more beautiful bathroom. In the middle was a sunken in spa bath and the walls surrounding were engraved with Greek gods and goddesses. Looking up Naruto saw that the entire ceiling was made from glass which completely brightened up the room.

And in the middle of it all stood Itachi, bare in all his glory. For a moment Naruto mistook him for one of the gods on the walls.

"Fuck, you're making me hard" Naruto blurted out subconsciously.

Earning a chuckle from Itachi

Naruto blushed 'shit he had said that out loud'

"Would you care to join me Naruto?"

"If you want me too"

"Of course I do. Would I have asked otherwise"

"Oh yeah" Naruto laughed nervously

He didn't know why he was acting like this. He never was nervous around the other ones, so why Itachi.

Slowly Naruto took off his clothes, obviously not quick enough for Itachi's taste seeing as he got out of the bath and strolled over to Naruto, lazily whispering in Naruto's ear causing him to jump.

"You weren't this slow last time. Don't tell me you have gone all shy on me, my dear blondeni.

"Hay, don't call me that" Naruto whined

"And why not, my dear blondeni?"

"Cause it makes me feel like I'm one of those stupid anorexic models"

"Well I think it suits you"

"It does not" Naruto persisted.

"Well for the next few months it's going to be your favourite pet name"

"WHAT, you can't do that" Naruto yelled. The idea of being called Blondeni ever didn't sit well with him, not at all.

"Sure I can" Itachi smirked, riling up the blonde was turning out to be quite fun.

"But enough of this I want you in that tub. Now." Itachi spoke his tone giving no way for argument.

Deciding it was best not to make any more smart replies Naruto hurried to finish undressing himself even though he felt strangely uncomfortable about it. Itachi had already seen him naked for crying out loud and scurried over to the edge of the bath.

He dipped a foot in, it was perfect. Slowly he slipped the rest of his body in and unconsciously pushed himself to the corner of the bath, God damn why did this bath have to be round.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk. His little blondeni truly is amusing. Sliding himself into the bath as well, leaning his head against the edge eyeing up his little delight. He had now scurried to the opposite side of the bath. Itachi didn't know what was funnier, the fact he refused to be near him, his shyness or the fact that he was peering up at him every few seconds to catch a glimpse.

Naruto was annoyed. That bastard was enjoying his discomfort, laughing at him even. It isn't his fault he had never been in this sort of situation before. He was used to the usual fuck and forget routine. But here he was sitting in a bath with his client and not fucking. It was completely new. Is Itachi expecting him to fuck him or does he just want to take a bath and talk. But what is there to talk about, do they have anything in common.

As Naruto carried on mentally fighting with himself he didn't notice Itachi slowly crossing the bath over to him.

"That must be some conversation your having" Itachi whispered into his ear

Naruto jumped back in surprise, how did he get so close so fast?

"Bloody hell Itachi you nearly gave me a heart attack".

"I can give you a lot more than that"

'Ahhh, rrreeeally can you" Naruto flustered back his cheeks stained red.

"Yes and I'd love to do one of those things now.

Without further to do Itachi in one movement swapped their positions around and had Naruto straddling him. His member resting at Naruto's quivering hole.

A gasp exited Naruto's mouth. Guess he really did want to fuck after all.

"Naruto kiss me"

Those three words brought Naruto back to the situation.

Fuck he looked hot like that he thought his head resting back waiting, expecting, His black hair swirling around his head like a cloud.

Licking his lips slightly Naruto slowly drew his mouth closer to Itachi's until they just barely touched. His hands coming into the mix and began stroking Itachi's torso and leaned down even further so he was now fully kissing Itachi's moist lips. It was soft and sweet.

Itachi not wanting his little minx to miss out both brought his hands up and began caressing Naruto's velvety back relaxing his muscles for what was to come. Naruto purred against Itachi's lips fuck his hands felt so good. Slowly they drew lower and lower until they reached Naruto's hole, one slipping inside.

"Ahhh" a gasp escaped Naruto he hadn't even noticed Itachi had been heading that way he had been too busy discovering Itachi's own body.

In and out, In and out. Over and over Itachi pumped his finger along Naruto's wall His cock growing larger and harder with each thrust. Then adding another and carried on his ministrations before adding a third finger as well. This time a harsh gasp left Naruto's mouth. Even though the water helped it still hurt to have three fingers inside of him. Tears were threatening to leave him again but Naruto fought desperately he didn't want to show Itachi his weakness again. Once was more than enough. But even though he tried to hide it Itachi saw and stilled his fingers immediately.

"Shit Naruto I'm sorry I forgot" Itachi spoke concern etching his face.

"No it's ok" Naruto replied, it was his job anyway it didn't matter if he was in pain as long as his client was satisfied. That has always been drilled into him ever since Orochimaru had forced him into this life.

"No it's not I want you to feel pleasure out of this as well"

Naruto was to stunned for words, he cared if Naruto enjoyed himself or not, he wanted Naruto to want this as much as he did. Wanting to show how much he was touched he trailed his hand behind his back and removed Itachi's hands, engulfing Itachi's entire rock solid cock instead.

"FUCK" they both groaned in unison as they arched into each other.

Itachi could hardly breathe; he definitely hadn't imagined that to have happened. Naruto felt so unbelievable, his walls squeezing around his cock.

Naruto couldn't believe he had just done that. Fuck it hurt, Itachi was so bloody large.

For a moment they were still, relishing in the feeling.

Itachi watched the emotions cross Naruto's face waiting for him to adjust. He knew that must have hurt him quite a bit, Itachi made a note of it to ask Naruto later. But that was for later and right now there were more pressing matters.

Slowly he thrust up into Naruto watching him gasp at the sudden movement and knew he was ready for more. Itachi began a slow rhythm, his hands on Naruto's thighs keeping him moving with him. Naruto grasped onto Itachi's pale shoulders and picked up the pace. Realizing what Naruto was doing Itachi whole heartedly thrust harder and faster into Naruto's shaking body.

"AAAhhhhhh" Naruto moaned as his prostate was hit.

There it was Itachi smirked. Now he knew where to aim. The room soon became full with groans and moans as his thrusts hit Naruto's sweet spot.

Noticing Naruto's neglected weeping member Itachi firmly grasp hold of it and moved his hand in time with his thrusts. Their breaths were unevening as they lost more control and grew into a frenzy of need and want. Wanting desperately more Naruto brought his head down again and pulled Itachi into a fierce kiss running his tongue along Itachi's lower lip asking for entrance.

Itachi all to ready to please granted Naruto's request and opened to receive his questing tongue and the dance of tongues began.

They were getting closer and closer to climax no longer were their movements coherent as they frantically tried to bring themselves to completion.

"ahhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto screamed in pure estacsy as he climaxed stars fluttering around in his eyes.

"Oh God" Itachi grunted as he was sent over the edge as well as Naruto's walls came crashing against him.

Slowly Itachi slipped his now limp cock out of Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto's petite waist.

As they rested next to each other bathing in their afterglow and the tranquil silence of their sex a buzz decided to make its presence known snatching from them whatever peace they were sharing.

"Fuck" muttered Itachi and carefully moved himself from his much desired spot under Naruto and the bath to grab his phone. To see what fucker he was going to fire now for ruining the moment.

Naruto though was all too happy to ogle the Itachi's perfect form that that was being displayed in front of him.

Answering the phone ready to yell at whoever it was Itachi was immediately silenced which didn't happen often if at all.

Placing his hand over the phone for a sec and looked at Naruto who was just lying there smirking to himself.

"Sorry this will only take a moment" Itachi spoke and exited the room still naked.

Naruto couldn't help but let his silly grin plant itself on his face. That had been amazing even better than the first time. Fuck Itachi was amazing. He could get used to this.

"Hay Naruto you up for a evening on the town"


End file.
